Innocent Angel
by Space Chick
Summary: Isabella Barton is seventeen years old, the youngest child of Trowa and Middi. Her unspoiledness attracts the twenty year old Chang Jet, despite his hangups about her age. What can she do to change his mind so he sees her as a woman and not a little girl?
1. A Glimmer of Attraction

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 1 

**__**

"Please."

"No."  
  


"Come on Jet," Isabella pleaded as she looped her arms around his neck as she leaned over his shoulder. "One more and I promise to leave you alone."  
  


Jet looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You promise?"

She smiled prettily and nodded her head. "I promise."

He sighed as she let go of him and he stood. He took her hand once again and led her out to the dance floor as David and Kellie's wedding reception went on. "I don't know why I'm doing this," he muttered as he grasped onto her slender hand and placed the other on her waist. 

"Because I asked," Isabella replied as she looked up at him. Her blue gray eyes sparkled merrily.

"I'm glad you're having fun," he mumbled. "You don't have a sister who has a wretched love life, another sister who can't get her head out of the clouds, and a father that could probably be dead if Duo had brought his gun."

"You're too pessimistic," she answered, wrinkling her nose. 

"And you're too young to understand any of it."

"I'm seventeen years old. I hardly qualify that as being "too young."

"Izzy, you're young and innocent. You have no idea what happens once you get older."

"You're life gets screwed up?" Isabella replied dryly. She then snorted. "Please Jet, I have two older brothers who almost beat the crap out of each other a year ago over Randy, and a sister who can be a complete idiot and can't see to get her life together. I think I know how everything works."

Jet looked down at the girl in front of him. She didn't however, have the appearance of a girl anymore. She looked very much like a woman. That face of hers was delicately drawn. A sculptor's dream. A reed thin body, that was way too thin in his opinion. He looked away from her, suddenly aware that he was scrutinizing a seventeen-year-old girl. _"You're not allowed to do that. She's not even out of school yet and you're twenty years old." _"How many dances does this make?"

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I think four or five." Her eyes went to his face. He wasn't even looking at her. She frowned slightly. "Something catch your attention?"

His deep coffee brown eyes went back to her face. Her brow was furrowed a little. "No. I was just looking around."

"Hmm…"

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing," she replied as she shook her head, sending a few platinum blond tendrils over her shoulders. 

The scent of violets drifted past his nose as she shook her hair. It twitched a little. His fingers moved slightly on her waist. The silk of her pearl gray dress felt slippery under his touch. He was wishing he wasn't noticing. He wanted the song to end. He needed to get away from her before he thought of her even more then he was. His eyes went to her petal pink lips as she let out a soft breath he could feel against his chin. _"Dammit!" _He averted his eyes again as she looked back up again. A faint blush crept up his neck.

"What?" Isabella asked curiously as she tilted her head to one side. 

"Nothing."

"Jet, you're blushing."

"I'm not. I just feel warm in here that's all. Why did Kellie have to have such a big wedding?"

"Because she's a Merquise by name and a Peacecraft by blood. It's practically written in stone to have a grand wedding for royalty," she pointed out, laughing quietly. She looked up at him, amusement written on her features. "Why? Want something smaller?"

"Wouldn't have to go through all this mess," he replied as he silently prayed for the song to end so he could get himself under some semblance of control. 

"If you're so warm, why don't we go out on the terrace," she suggested as she smiled up at him. 

_"Terrace with her? Alone? I don't think so. This onna is too tempting despite her age." _"I think I'll wait until the song ends."

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure." The song ended. Time for him to put some space between him and the girl in front of him. 

"Thank you for the dance Jet," she said sweetly as she leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him as she walked away from him. 

He couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. She had a dancer's walk he couldn't help by notice. He ran a hand over his face as he made his way outside. He leaned his elbows on the railing and raked his hands through his sandy brown hair. "What has gotten into you Chang?" he asked himself. He couldn't even answer his own question as his brow creased in thought. He wasn't a playboy by any means. He was more into school and work, not girls. He dated here and there, nothing serious. He left the playboy image up to Miles Barton and Chris and Jonathon Maxwell. Vaughn Winner could be considered a playboy, but he was more talk than anything else. To him, women weren't that important. He wasn't chauvinistic by any means, but going to school with a certain type of girl, he wanted no part of it. They were too shallow, too rich, too whiney, and too snotty. He hated those kinds of girls. And he was determined to avoid dating any of the girls he grew up with. He had placed all those girls in an "off limits" status. "Then what is it with Isabella Barton?" he asked himself again. "She's seventeen years old for crying out loud. She's probably the most innocent of all the girls I know." A smile lit his face as he recollected that face of hers again. It was too ethereal to be considered real. She was an angel. Untouched. _"And she will stay that way."_

******************************************************************************

Isabella tapped her nail on the edge of the damask tablecloth as she looked over at her sister Carin. "How many dances have you had?"

"Plenty. My feet are killing me," Carin replied as she slipped off her shoes and rested her toes on the floor. She looked at her younger sister out of the corner of her blue green eyes. "And I saw you dancing with Jet a few times? What's up with that?"

"He was available to dance," Isabella replied as she shrugged her shoulders. 

"I still can't believe that he danced though. He hates dancing," Carin commented as she smiled at a passing waiter, who smiled in return. 

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Is there any guy you don't smile at?"

"That's the whole point to get a guy interested sis. You have to show encouragement."

"I'll find guys my own way."

"Flirting is just an art form. Randy and Veronica have it down pretty good."

"Randy flirted only to have fun. Veronica flirts just to show she can twist the male population about her fingers."

"It works," Carin said as she smiled at a dignitaries' son. "You should try flirting Is, it does work wonders," she said as the son approached her and asked her to dance. "Later," she called over her shoulder. 

Isabella sighed and shook her head. "That only gets you into trouble," she said as she looked over at Veronica Yuy, who was holding "court" at her table. "They'll fight over her in the end and it'll give just more fuel to the gossip that constantly circulates about her." Her eyes went over to Jet as he came back in. She liked him a lot. He was very smart and pleasant once one chipped away at that disdainful façade he seemed to wear. She noted that he was quite attractive too. Not in the same way as her brothers, but there was something about him. He had an intriguing set of eyes. They were almost black they were so dark. She wanted to dance with him to loosen him up a bit, but like most of the guys she was raised with, he treated her like she was a little girl and not the young woman that she was. She was the youngest of them all. It was rankling sometimes. She frowned slightly. "Too bad I couldn't change his mind," she mused thoughtfully. "Something has to be done to show that this angel just got her adult wings and that's she's ready to fly."

_A/N: How did you like it? Another romance to warm you're heart and for me to cliff hang you all the way through! (Smirks evilly) Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!_


	2. Not An Innocent Little Girl Anymore... W...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Innocent Angel, Part 2

Isabella tapped her foot as she stared at the poster on the wall. A small smile crossed her lips as she reread it. "I think I could get him to do that," she said as she walked down the hall towards the wrestling room at the gym. Her gymnastic shoes made soft whispering sounds on the tiled floor as she pushed the door open slightly. Her blue gray eyes wandered around the room and finally spotted him on the mat going through exercises. She closed it behind her, ignoring the admiring looks she received from other guys. Her attention was centered on him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but that wasn't what fascinated her. It was the graceful way that he was moving his body. Her eyes followed the movement of his arms as he extended them slowly. She could see the sweat on his forehead and the intense look of concentration on his face as he executed each move. "Yes, I think he'll do perfectly," she said confidently as she moved to the back of the room. 

Jet breathed deeply as he lowered his arms and extended them in front of him. His eyes centered on his reflection in the mirror in front of him. He brought his arms back in to his sides, his hands in loose fists, and bowed. He took another deep breath and ended his exercises. "That'll do for the day," he said as he stood up straight and rubbed his hand over his face before pushing back his sandy hair. His eyes went to the mirror and fell on her. She was watching him. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he turned around to face her. 

"I was looking for you," she replied as she walked forwards. She stopped and tilted her head back to look up at him. A slight smile crossed her lips. "I'm impressed."  


"Thanks," he answered as he flushed a little. His eyes glanced down for a moment at her body conscious dark blue leotard. It left nothing to the imagination. Well, not to his imagination. His eyes went back up to her face. "You shouldn't be walking around in that," he pointed out as he picked up his shirt from the floor. 

"Why not? Afraid some guy will fall head over heels in lust with me?" Isabella teased as she knelt down in front of him. An amused smile was curving her lips. 

"Something like that," Jet muttered as he gazed back at her sparkling eyes. "You're too naïve anyway."

A finely arched brow was raised. "Me? Naïve? Hardly Jet. I have a brother who was a former womanizer. I know exactly what goes on in a guy's head."

"Do you really? Well, I don't think you should walk around in just that." He sent her a disapproving look. His mind on the other hand was wandering. 

"That's your opinion." 

"And I'm usually right. Now be good and put something else on over that."

Isabella laughed as she shook her head, sending a few wisps of her platinum blond hair to float against her cheeks. "You're just like my brothers Jet and all the other guys that I grew up with. You all like to protect little Isabella Barton from other guys and the tawdriness that goes on around us. Trust me Jet, I'm in little need of being protected. I'm not that little girl anymore." She stood up and propped her hands on her slender hips. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll go put something on. I'll wait for you in the cafeteria since I do have something to ask you," she said as she walked away. 

Jet watched the gentle sway of her slim hips as she walked away from him. He also took note of the fact that she wasn't wearing tights with the leotard either, exposing her slender legs to anyone who cared to look. He frowned when he noticed there were many looks passed in her direction. _"Why are you looking so disapproving at them? You were looking too. Enjoying the view very much I might add." _He frowned again. "You're not supposed to think of her that way Chang. She's just seventeen years old, not even legal age. Get her out of your mind," he muttered at himself as he pulled his shirt on and left the room. 

******************************************************************************

Isabella sat in the cafeteria with a slight frown on her face. She idly stirred her fruit punch with her straw. "This might be a harder then I thought. Why does everyone think I'm something to be protected? I'm not a little girl anymore." She tapped a nail on the table as her brow wrinkled in thought. Her thought was interrupted when he slid into the seat in front of her. She leaned back and spread out her arms. "This better?"

He took in her freshly showered appearance. Her hair was pulled away from her face, accentuating its delicate features. And her pale blue ribbed sweater covered all the necessary, but it also conformed to her frame as the leotard did. "Better," he replied as propped his hands up on the table. "So what did you want to ask me?"  


"I thought you would never ask," she replied, smiling as she leaned towards him over the table. "I want you to be my dance partner for a contest their holding in Marseilles."

Jet's jaw fell open a fraction. "I don't dance Izzy," he answered, shaking his head. 

"Yes you do. I had you dancing two weeks ago at David and Kellie's wedding, and I got one dance out of you last week at Jonathon's and your sister's wedding," she pointed out as she smiled sweetly at him. 

"That's different."

"No its not. I watched you do your exercises. You're exactly what I want. You would make the perfect partner for me."

"No Izzy."

"Why?"

"Because I said no."  


Isabella sighed and then pouted as she reached forwards and placed her hands over the top of his. "For me?"

He didn't reply as he looked at her hands covering his. His skin was warmed from her touch. His eyes went to her pursed pink lips. He looked back up at her eyes. They were silently pleading. _"How can I say no when she's looking at me like that? Could I really turn her down?" _A sigh escaped his lips as he turned his hands palm up and took her hands in his. "If it'll make you happy." 

A pleased smile crossed her lips. She leaned across the table and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Jet. You're a real sweetheart," she said as she sat back down. 

Jet blinked his eyes as she sat back down. He could still feel the imprint of her lips against his face. They were petal soft just like he thought they would be. He looked down at her hands that were still in his. "What made you ask me? I'm sure that you could've asked someone who can actually dance."

"You're available. And you can move despite your protests," she replied honestly as she looked down at his hands holding onto hers. "And I think you would be very good."

His eyes went down to their hands again. Her hands were so small and childlike compared to his. A slight flush spread across his face at her compliment. He returned his eyes to hers again. "So what did you have in mind about this whole thing?"

"You'll see," she replied mischievously as she stood and pulled him up with her. "Come on." 

Jet had no choice to follow her since she was still holding onto him. She pulled him out to the convertible he knew that belonged to Miles. "Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Why?"

"Because I want to start this as soon as possible and all the music I have, is at home."

"We don't have to do this now."

"Yes we do. I like to get a head start on things," Isabella said as she pushed him into the car. She ran around to the other side and hopped over the car door. 

His eyes appreciated her short clad legs as she jumped over the door effortlessly. He shot them forwards again, berating himself for noticing. "I can't believe I said yes to this."

A laughing grin crossed her lips as she started the car. "Believe it," she said as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him roll his eyes. _"Maybe this way I can show him that I'm not a little girl anymore."_

******************************************************************************

Jet followed her through the garage and into the house. It was silent. He paused for a moment in the kitchen. "Izzy?"

"Yes?" Isabella answered as she turned to face him. 

"Where's everyone?"

"My parents are out. Miles and Cristal went to the beach today with Randy and Donavon. And Carin is working."

"You mean we're here alone?"

"Yes. You find something wrong with that?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "No, not really."

An amused smile crossed her lips as she propped her hands on her hips. "What, you think because I'm only seventeen and I'm here alone with a twenty year old guy, that I need a chaperone?"

"Well…"

"Come on Jet! You were raised with me! My parents won't find anything wrong with you being here alone with me!"

An uncertain expression crossed his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she replied with some exasperation, but she was still smiling. She took his hand again and led him downstairs to the basement, which part of it had been converted into a studio/rec room. Mirrors and a bar lined one wall, while a pool table, a couch, a TV, a fridge, and a massive stereo system took up the other. She went over to the stereo system and thumbed through the mini discs that took up two shelves since they were the combined collections of Miles, Donavon, Carin, and herself. "Do you like anything in particular?"

Jet watched her as she stood on her toes, still searching. He liked those legs of hers way too much. "You pick," he replied as his eyes shifted away from her. 

She sighed inwardly as she continued to scan through the various discs looking for something suitable. "Ah, here's one." She pulled out a disc and popped it into the player. "Now, let's see what song to do," she said softly to herself. She pressed the number on the remote, immediately going to the song she wanted. She pressed pause on the remote and walked back over in front of Jet, who was leaning against the bar with his head back and his eyes closed. "Hey, I found something." She poked him in the arm. 

He opened his eyes again and looked down at her. "What song?"

"You'll see. Now, you want to see me dance to it first or do you want to try dancing with me right off to it?"

"I'll watch first to see if I can even do it."

She rolled her eyes. "Go and stand by the couch and press play on the remote when I tell you to."

"Whatever you say," he sighed as he leaned against the couch and picked up the remote. 

She toed off her sandals and nodded. She arched her toes. "Start."

A Latin beat filled the room as soon as he hit it. He watched as she began to move to the music. His eyes riveted on the hard swing of her hips before moving up to the rest of her undulating body. 

Isabella concentrated on making sure he would be interested on doing this particular song. 

__

They say around the way you ask for me

There's even talk about you wanting me

I must admit that's what I want to hear

So let's just talk until you take me there

Jet was wishing he wasn't noticing every time her hips moved. The way they were moving was hypnotizing. 

She closed her eyes and followed the beat of the music, having an extensive knowledge of Latin dancing from being taught by her Aunt Cathy and her mother. 

__

If it's true don't leave me all out here

Wondering if you're ever going to take me there

Tell me what you're feeling cuz I need to know

Girl you gotta let me know which way to go

Coffee brown eyes trekked up her body to her hands that were twisting and turning over her head. He could see the skin of her stomach as the hem of her sweater raised a little bit with each move. He bit his lip. 

Each move to her was instinctive. She was a performer at heart, much like her father and her aunt had been. 

__

Cuz I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

The play of the muscles in her legs also fascinated him. The dance itself didn't seem to be that hard, but his mind wasn't totally on him dancing it. He was too entranced by her. 

__

My every thought is of us being true

It's getting harder not to think of you

Girl I'm exactly where I want to be

The only thing's I need you here with me

He blinked his eyes as her hips swung hard again. He saw his reflection in the mirror. His mouth was hanging open. He shut it with a snap. He looked back at her. She was facing the mirror, away from him. 

Isabella opened her eyes. She saw him watching with interest. She smiled inwardly. 

__

If it's true don't leave me all out here

Wondering if you're ever going to take me there

Tell me what you're feeling cuz I need to know

Girl you gotta let me know which way to go

Her thinness was apparent this way as well. Her hips barely curved out of her reed thin waist. He couldn't stop his eyes from falling lower to her short clad backside. The black shorts were short and fit her very, very well. His palms began to sweat. 

__

Cuz I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

__

"I shouldn't be noticing this. I shouldn't be! Stop it! Stop it! She's only seventeen years old!" His mind continued to ring with the warnings, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He didn't want to. 

She slid her hands down to her hips as she moved her body in time to the music. She could still see him watching her. And the way he was looking gave her a thrill. It was the first unguarded look in his eyes that she'd seen. She moved her feet in time to the drum interlude, stamping hard, almost like a flamenco dancer. 

__

I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

Isabella turned and faced him again, making motioning gestures with her fingers. She arched a brow at him. 

Jet looked at her, startled by her invitation to dance with her. He was furious at himself for watching her like he was. 

__

If it's true don't leave me all out here

Wondering if you're ever going to take me there

Tell me what you're feeling cuz I need to know

Girl you gotta let me know which way to go

"Come on Jet," she said, motioning him with her fingers as she continued to move to the music. A teasing light entered her eyes. 

His mouth was dry. He took a step forwards at her insistence. 

"Put your hands here," she said as she placed them on her hips, "and move with me."

He nodded mutely and began to move with her. 

__

Cuz I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

Jet's eyes centered on the swinging motion her hips. He moved his feet forwards and back like she was. His palms itched to move. He could feel her skin under his fingertips.

"Very good," she commented as he moved with her. "Look up at my eyes Jet," she instructed. 

__

If it's true don't leave me all out here

Wondering if you're ever going to take me there

Tell me what you're feeling cuz I need to know

Girl you gotta let me know which way to go

He moved his eyes back up to hers. Her eyes held his and he began to concentrate on the way her hips were moving to the beat. He was drowning. 

A tingling sensation raced along the surface of her skin as she felt the heat of his hands on her hips. Those eyes of his were flickering with definite interest. 

__

Cuz I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

I need to know

I need to know

Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know

As the music slowed, she moved closer to him. 

The scent of her reached his nose. She even smelled like innocence. He felt her hands come up around his neck. Shock waves roared across his nerve endings. The music stopped and all he could do was stare at her. 

"That was very good Jet. I told you that you could dance," Isabella said as she withdrew her arms. 

He took a step away from her. His heart was pounding uncontrollably. The close proximity even drove him insane. Angels weren't supposed to inspire thoughts less then holy. And his were very less then holy. He mentally smacked himself several times. He shrugged his shoulders at her compliment. 

She saw that interested look disappear from his eyes. She frowned inwardly. _"Dammit. He's shut himself off again." _"Want to try again for the entire song?"

__

"Again? How much more can I stand?" "Izzy…"

"Please Jet."

He sighed at that pleading look in her eyes. "I suppose." _"This is going to kill me."_

A bright smile creased her lips again as she hit reply on the remote control. "Now just like before," she instructed. 

Jet placed his hands on her hips once again. _"Try not to notice. Think good thoughts, think only good thoughts." _Her hips swayed hard again. _"Well that intention got shot straight to hell."_

The song continued to play and soon he graduated from his hands on her hips to holding one of her hands while the other one rested on the curve of her waist. They didn't hear Miles, Cristal, Donavon, and Randy return from the beach and come down the steps. 

Miles and Donavon arched their brows as they observed Jet dancing with their baby sister. Both of them frowned. They didn't like it at all. 

Randy turned her head and saw both brothers scowling slightly. She smirked and nudged Cristal.

Cristal turned her head as well at Randy's nudging. A smile crossed her lips and she looked back at Randy before returning her attention to the dancing couple. 

Isabella was pleased how this was going. She smiled up at him. "And you said you couldn't dance."

Jet couldn't help but grin slightly at her compliment. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's because I don't like dancing, that's why I said it. By the way, when is this contest?"

"In a month."

"You really think that we could do this in a month?"

"Yes. Have faith in me Jet. I know how to get things done expediently."

He rolled his eyes at her as the song soon ended. He didn't release his hold on her. "Why are you going through the trouble of teaching me? If you had someone that could already dance as good as you, you could be doing the moves right away."

"That's a secret."

"Come on Izzy. What is the reason?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret," she smirked.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Because I don't want to tell you…yet."

A brow arched over his left eye as he looked at her. His hands tightened on her waist slightly. "You're up to something," he said finally. 

"And what makes you say that?" she asked loftily. 

"That suspicious twinkle you got in your eyes."

"Are they twinkling?" Her smile spread across her face. "I'm glad you're noticing."

He was about to open his mouth again when he heard someone clear their throats. His eyes went towards the steps and honed in on Miles and Donavon. He dropped his hands away from her. "Hi."

The corner of Miles' mouth tilted up slightly. "What are you up to Chang?"

A guilty look crossed Jet's face from the ominous glitter in those emerald eyes. "Nothing."

Miles looked back at his little sister. "What were you two talking about?"

"Jet is going to be my dance partner for the contest that's being held in Marseilles," Isabella replied as she slipped her sandals back on. 

"I see," Miles said as he nodded his head. He looked back at Jet. "Why him?"

"He can move and he's available." She arched a brow at her oldest brother. She could see that look crossing his face. She had already noted that Donavon had it too. It was that protective brotherly look. 

"Really," Donavon commented as he eyed Jet. He looked back at Isabella. "You actually succeeded in getting him to dance."

"It wasn't that hard. I had some persuasion," Isabella replied again as she gave Jet a sweet smile. 

Miles and Donavon knew that look. She used it whenever she really wanted something and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't use it often because she knew it would wear out its effectiveness. Their eyes went back to Jet. "And you want to dance with her?"

Jet swallowed hard. The similar green eyes boring into him made him feel like he was being pinned to the wall. "I couldn't turn her down. She did ask nicely."

"I bet," Miles muttered under his breath so only Donavon would hear. 

"I'm impressed though. I can't believe that you can actually dance," Randy said, chuckling. 

"Believe it Maxwell," Jet stated pointedly. "And sometimes I find it hard to believe an onna like yourself could have mastered the martial arts in a few weeks."

"I'm a special kind of onna," Randy replied cheekily. 

"One that pesters constantly until she gets her way," he retorted. 

"Yeah, but you like the competition Jet. I'm the only girl besides your sisters who can take you on and still walk away."

Jet snorted at her response. "Figure you would say something like that."

"So Jet when did you become interested in dancing?" Miles asked pointedly. 

Jet felt heat rise to his face. There was an edge to Miles' voice. _"Damn, he must have noticed how I was looking at Izzy. I better get out of here before I get snapped in half by two protective brothers." _He looked back at Isabella. "Well, I should be going now."

"All right," Isabella sighed as she noted her brothers looks, "We'll practice some more tomorrow since it's Sunday. I'll see you at dinner."

He cast a weak smile in her direction. "If you like," he said as he nodded his head towards her. "See the rest of you tomorrow," he said as he made his way past her brothers and up the steps. He leaned against the outside wall of the house when he got outside and took a deep breath. "They noticed. I shouldn't have come here alone with her. I shouldn't be alone with her at all. I shouldn't even think about her at all like…that. I have to set myself straight on this. I won't touch her in anyway other then the dancing and I'll tell myself that she's just like a little sister." As soon as he instructed himself on the ground rules that he set for himself, he started walking home. He only lived a couple of blocks away. "Now maybe I can avoid getting slaughtered by Miles and Donavon," he sighed as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

******************************************************************************

Isabella propped her hands on her hips and cast a dirty look at both her brothers. "What in the hell were you two doing?"

"Making sure he knew what was good for him," Miles replied shortly as he gazed at her. A soft smile touched his lips. She was the mirror image of their mother. She was closer to him then Carin was. Carin could take care of her, but he made sure that Isabella was always protected. 

She snorted and shoved her hair back with her hand. "You're acting like I'm some innocent who doesn't know what goes on in a guys head."

"You are innocent," Donavon interjected. 

Isabella let out a frustrated gush of air. "Jeez, I can't do anything without being protected. Why can't you guys get it through your heads that I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm seventeen years old!"  


"And still under age for anything and everything," Donavon remarked sternly. 

Isabella shot him and Miles a furious look before pushing past them and going back up the steps. She slammed the door to her room and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. "Do I look like I'm a little girl anymore?" She frowned at her reflection. Her height and her extreme thinness made her look younger. And she did have that angel look. She held up the long platinum blond hair that spilled over her shoulders in a tumbled heap. "Maybe I should cut some of this?" she mused as she held up her locks and looked at herself with the shorter hair, her lips quirked up in a slight smile. "I think that'll do nicely too." She let her hair fall and rested her hands on her hips again. There was nothing she could do about her abject slenderness. She ran her hands over the spot that Jet's hands had rested on. She smiled to herself. "I'll show you all just how grown up I can be. Even you Chang Jet."

****

Song "I Need to Know" by Marc Anthony

__

A/N: Well what did you think? Let me know! More will be coming soon so stay tuned for more! XOXO! 


	3. Almost Found Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 3 

**__**

Jet cut into the thick creamy slice of pie in front of him, except for his eyes, which were on Isabella. He was shocked. The long hair that had been there only the day before now was shoulder length and feathered softly against her shoulders.  The shorter hair only emphasized the bone structure of her face. It made her look a little older. He felt a tap against his shoulder. He turned and looked into the eyes of his father. "Yes?"  
  


"Why have you been staring at Barton's youngest since we got here?" Wufei asked curiously. 

Jet shrugged and kept his face impassive. "No real reason."

Wufei arched a brow at his son. "No reason?"  
  


"No. None," Jet replied again, starting to feel a trifle uncomfortable under his father's penetrating look. 

"She was always a pretty little girl, adored by all since she was the youngest. She's grown up to be a very beautiful woman like her mother," Wufei commented as he glanced over at Middi, who was talking with Sally. 

"She's hardly grown up. She's only seventeen."

Wufei returned his eyes to his son. "So, you still see her as a little girl?"

"Yes, I do. She's still innocent, which in any of our family's, its unheard of," Jet snorted as he looked around him. His eyes fell on an arguing Victoria and Veronica. "Veronica is a perfect example. She's far from innocent."

"Yuy has always had a hard time controlling his youngest. She is as much of a free spirit as onna Maxwell."

"I take it you mean Randy."

"Precisely. Duo couldn't control her although we all said that he should."

"Izzy is none of those things. She's a good girl who needs to be protected."

Wufei shook his head. "Isabella is not that much in need of protection Jet. She may look like she does, but I assure you, she's more then what she seems. Every woman has hidden depths that no mere male mind can comprehend. Trust me, I've tried with your mother," he sighed, looking back over at his wife.

Jet snorted again and glanced over at Isabella for a second time. 

Wufei turned his attention back to his son, who was looking over at Isabella once more. "What has you so interested in her in the first place?"

"She asked me to be her dance partner for a contest in Marseilles," Jet replied, turning his eyes back to his father. 

"She did, did she? And what did you say?"

"I said I would. After she threw me that smile of hers and gave me those eyes."

Wufei chuckled. "I see you're not immune either. I don't think anyone's immune to that smile of hers. I'm surprised you agreed though. You always avoid dancing whenever possible. Was that the only reason you said yes?"  
  


"There's no other reason. I didn't want to turn her down. And when I really thought about it, she needs someone who won't be distracted by her presence and won't try to hit on her. So, it's probably good that I'll be the one dancing with her since I grew up with her, I know I won't be distracted by her."

"I see," Wufei responded slowly as he eyed his son. He knew that Jet had always been very reserved and very studious. Girls never seemed to interest him like they did Vaughn, who was the same age. He was proud of his son, who had graduated in the top five of his class at Saint Augustines. He was very much like him. And now his interest in Isabella Barton had piqued his.

Jet could still feel his father's eyes on him. It was unnerving. His father always saw too much. He glanced surreptiously back at Isabella. She was laughing at something that Cristal had said, which was causing Miles to flush. Her slender ring less fingers came up and brushed her hair back from her face. He couldn't deny that she was very beautiful; he would have to be blind not to notice. But what bothered him was his attraction to her. He didn't want to be attracted to her and yet he could not stop thinking about the way that she smiled or laughed, or the way her eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled. And her body was nice to look at too, which disturbed him the most because of how old she was. "I think I'm going to take a walk outside," he said as he pushed back his chair. 

Wufei grinned slightly as he noticed how his son gave a quick look in the young woman's direction before going through the open doors of the dining room. His brow rose when he noted that Isabella was excusing herself and following him outside. "So I wonder why she asked him?" he mused, but already knowing the answer. 

******************************************************************************

Isabella followed Jet outside to the terrace. "Come out here for a reason?" she asked as she clasped her hands behind her back. 

Jet turned and looked at her, leaning against the railing on the steps. "I needed some air. It does get kind of stuffy in there."

"You haven't said anything about my hair?" she prodded. 

"It looks very nice."

"That's all?"  
  


Jet flushed and raked a hand through his hair before letting his eyes come back to her. They traveled over the moonlit waves before meeting hers. "You look pretty," he finally commented. 

"You think I'm pretty?" Isabella asked as she walked down the steps, standing on the step above him so she wouldn't be so short next to him. 

Another flush came to his cheeks as she looked at him intently. "I…I…yes, I think you're…pretty," he stammered. 

A delighted smile crossed her lips. "Thank you." She leaned towards him slightly. "So, when do you want to practice?"

He felt warm under the collar of his shirt, as her face got closer to his. Those entrancing eyes of hers were boring into his. "I don't know."

"I brought it with me. I'm sure we could practice in the ballroom. There will be more then enough room to dance in," she pointed out logically. 

"If you want," was his faint response. He could smell the scent of violets wafting off the pale skin of her throat. His nose twitched involuntarily. 

"Good," Isabella replied as she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back into the house towards the massive ballroom. She pushed open the doors and opened the case that housed the stereo system. She slipped the disk from the pocket of her dark rose cardigan and slipped that off to reveal the matching sweater tank underneath. She turned and faced him again. "Are you ready Jet?"

Jet nodded his head absently as he watched her. He felt her soft fingers enclose around his hand again and her other hand come to rest on his shoulder. He moved his feet with hers as the lyrics started to play, counting the beats in his head like she had taught him the other day. His eyes went down to his feet, watching his and hers. 

"Very good, you remembered," she beamed as she looked up at him. 

He raised his eyes to hers and couldn't help the pleased smile that crossed his face. "I don't usually forget."

Isabella continued to smile back warmly. She liked his smile. It had that heartwarming effect on her. "You have a nice smile," she commented softly as she looked up at him. 

Unbidden warmth stole through him at her quietly spoken words. He flushed again, but he didn't take his eyes away from hers. _"She's more then just pretty. She's more beautiful then should be allowed. So pure. So incredibly innocent and you're falling for her." _

The music seemed to have become silent, but she just couldn't hear it over the pounding rhythm of her heart. She stared back, unflinchingly. Her lips parted. _"Kiss me."_

His eyes went to the movement of her mouth. Those pink lips looked so incredibly inviting, begging to be kissed. And he wanted nothing more to touch his mouth to hers. There was almost a magnetic atmosphere as he gradually bent his head. 

Isabella closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her lips. A flash of heat ran through her. 

Jet could feel her breath against his mouth. He was just about to touch her lips to his when the door slammed open and Victoria came in yelling at someone over the phone. He sprang away from Isabella, reality slamming into him. Her eyes were as wide as his when he took a glimpse at her face. "I think I'm going to go back to the dining room," he sputtered as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room as fast as he could. _"I need a drink."_

******************************************************************************

Isabella propped her hands on her hips and stared after him. Her lips were still tingling from the sensation of just having his breath touch them. She went over to the stereo system and switched it off. "Dammit," she muttered as she stamped her foot once on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at Victoria, still yelling at someone over the phone. 

"No I don't care, but what do you mean you'll be there for another month! I thought it was going to be only for a week…. I know they need someone up there to do routine checks…well, why in the hell does it have to be you!" Victoria yelled into the phone. She turned and her eyes fell on Isabella, watching her. Her face warmed slightly. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine Chris," she said softly as she listened to his explanation, "just be careful up there. All right, I love you too. Bye," she said quietly as she hung up the phone. "Sorry you had to see that Is."

Isabella waved her hand absently. "No, don't apologize. I know it's hard for you to have him away now."

"That's an understatement," Victoria muttered under her breath. "So, what were Jet and you doing in here?"

"Practicing for the dance contest next month in Marseilles," Isabella replied as she slipped the disk back into the cardigan pocket. 

"You actually got him to dance? I'm shocked that he even said yes since he's always avoided it like the plague."  
  


"I was persuasive."

A slight smile quirked Victoria's lips as she eyed the younger girl. "So I can see." 

Isabella blushed slightly under her knowing look. "I was honest about it. All I did was ask."

"Is, with the way you look sometimes, I don't think you even had to persuade. Jet is a guy like all the others and I'm sure he's noticed you on more then one occasion. You're hardly a little girl anymore."

Isabella snorted. "I wish. Unfortunately that's all Jet sees me as half the time. As do my brothers. They don't like the way that Jet's been hanging around me."

"They're being brothers," Victoria said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Was Dominic ever like that with you?"

"Overprotective? A little I guess, but he's younger then I am. He's more so of Veronica only because she's younger then him, although it does him little good to be protective of her with the way that she runs around. He can't control her anymore then our dad can," Victoria sighed wryly. "But with you, you're the baby. I can see why they would want to be overprotective of you."  
  


"I wish they wouldn't be! It's so hard to date sometimes and the few guys that I have dated feel so intimidated by my dad that there's not much of a chance that I'll be seeing him again after the first date. It's near impossible when Donavon comes home from school since he gives any guy a look that would make most men turn in the opposite direction and run for their lives," Isabella countered with frustration lacing her tone. 

Victoria looked back at the door where Jet disappeared through and then looked back at Isabella. "You like him."

"What?"

"Jet. You have a crush on him don't you?"

A bright pink color suffused the younger girl's cheeks. 

Victoria smiled gently. "You don't need to hide it from me. I won't tell anyone."

Isabella breathed a sigh of relief. "I do have a crush on him, but it's really hard for me to get him to see that I'm not some innocent little thing. And I'm not having much success."

"Don't worry about it. They all come around Is, they always do in the end. Only after reality and their feelings come and kick them in the ass," Victoria explained, grinning slightly. 

Isabella laughed and then her expression sobered again. "I do hope so. It's very hard for me not just to come out and say to him that I like him. I have a feeling that he likes me too, but he keeps it very well hidden."

"Trust me, it'll come out. He won't be able to hide it for long. Not in our families' case," Victoria laughed quietly. "Come on, let's go back to the dining room and see if there's any pie left and if there is, let's grab it before those two gluttons I call brothers in law scarf it down."

A smile lit Isabella's face. "Ok," she said as she followed the older woman from the room. _"I just wish she hadn't interrupted. I almost got him to kiss me."_

******************************************************************************

Jet splashed icy cold water on his face in the butler's pantry sink. "That was close. Too close," he breathed as he tore off a paper towel and wiped his face with it. He turned around, leaning against the sink and stared at the tiled floor. Her lips had been so close that he could almost taste them, feel them. It was a heady thought. _"And I wanted to. I wanted to kiss her as much as I've told myself not to think of her in any other way except as a girl I was raised with. But how can I treat her like that when I fantasize about her every time I close my eyes? This is not me at all. I'm shocked I'm even thinking about her in the first place! She's only a kid!" _He frowned at his last thought. "Only a kid with the power to make me think otherwise," he mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him. 

_A/N: Sorry it took a little long to get out this chapter. I went back to school this week and it's been kind of hectic. I graduate in May so I've been trying to get a head start on all my classes. But here it is and I hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for more! XOXO!!_


	4. The Dress

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

Innocent Angel, Part 4

Jet watched Isabella as she executed a perfect walkover on the balance beam. Gymnastics was what she was built for. His eyes followed the curve of her back as she did another one before going into a handstand. They had practiced during the week, each encounter making him crave the feel of her soft lips under his. He had come to a swift decision concerning her, knowing that he couldn't trust himself alone with her. So, all of the practice they had done, had been in the dance studio with people around. It was the only way he could make sure that he kept his hands off of her otherwise. He sighed and raked a hand through his sandy hair as he leaned his head against the wall he was leaning on. "This is torture," he breathed quietly as he glanced back at her. She was in a split. His mouth went dry. 

Isabella was aware that he was watching her. She had felt his eyes on her for the better part of the hour. Her platinum blond mane, still long enough to be pulled into a ponytail, brushed against her bared upper back as she leaned her head back. She sighed. She had thought of nothing else except that kiss they had almost shared last Sunday. The mere thought of him breathing against her lips made them tingle expectantly. But for the entire time that they had practiced, there were always people around. She had a sneaking suspicion that Jet had wanted a public place. "What is he so afraid of?" she muttered as she turned, using her hands to lift her body off the beam. The movement brought her legs to the side, enabling her to bring a foot up onto the beam. She promptly stood on the end and with characteristic grace that she had inherited from her parents, did several back flips and added a twist as she dismounted. She landed, facing him. "So what did you think?" she asked, smiling. 

He couldn't help but smile back. "Very well done."

"Thank you," she said graciously as she nodded towards her spotter to indicate that she was done. She looked directly back at Jet as she picked up her towel and walked over to him. "So what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you," Jet replied as she came close. A sheen of sweat bathed her face and her skin. It detracted nothing from her appearance. "You had said you wanted to practice the closing of the dance. I don't work tonight so I was free."  


"How did you know I was?" Isabella asked as she draped the towel around her neck after she pressed it against her overheated skin. 

"Your mother said you were here."

"I'm always here Friday afternoons."

Jet looked back at the other people practicing. "Is this going to be full time for you?"

"No, its just something I enjoy doing," Isabella answered as she raised her eyes to his. "I'm applying to a performing arts schools for my dancing and singing."

"Both which you do well I suppose."

"Very well. In fact, I'm singing at the Arts Festival tomorrow night. I'm having my dad record it so I can send it as part of my portfolio."

"Wise of you."  


"Glad you think so."

His eyes wandered away from her. "You work very hard Izzy. I'm sure you won't have a problem getting into a school."

A wry smile crossed her lips. "That's up to the people who look at my tape."  


"Too hard sometimes. You never seem to take a break."

"Neither do you."

"You more than me. You're too thin," he commented before he could stop himself. His face flushed when he realized what he had just said. 

"You think I'm too thin?" she asked, mildly surprised, but also secretly pleased as she observed his obvious flush. 

"You're thinner than both of my sisters, that's all."

"I have a high metabolism, Jet, as much as I eat, I don't keep the weight. I can eat almost as much as Victoria did when she was pregnant. The weight just does not stay. Plus, I attribute it to my genes."

"You shouldn't work so hard, that's what burns it off," Jet pointed out as he still kept his eyes averted from her. 

Finely arched brows raised over her blue gray eyes. "Since when did you take notice of my thinness?"

The flush returned, deepening slightly. "I was only making an observation."

"I see," she said slowly as the blush under his tan grew more obvious. Another smile touched her lips. "Is that the only reason?" she asked as she reached up and grasped his chin, turning his face so he would be forced to look at her. "Is it?"

The feel of her fingers on his face made his skin burn. Her gaze was steady. He couldn't bring himself to look away from those lushly lashed eyes of hers. "It is," he replied awkwardly. 

"Hmm?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said with a wave of her other hand. She smiled up at him. "You're blush was saying otherwise."

"I'm just a bit warm," Jet stated uncomfortably. That gaze of hers was delving into him and that smile was just as disarming as her eyes. 

"I'm a bit hot too," Isabella said as she let her fingers press against his cheek and then hers, "But I think I'm much more than you."

His eyes widened slightly. He wasn't sure if she just made play on words. He couldn't think straight with her this close to him. _"Trust me, you have no idea how hot you are and what you're doing to me."_ He cleared his throat. "So, you still want to practice tonight?"

She sighed with some disappointment. "Well it wouldn't hurt, but I think there's something else we should do to get ready."

"What is it?"

"Clothes. I need a dress and well, I need to find you something to wear."

"Excuse me?" Jet asked stupidly. 

"Clothes as in costume dress or something close to it," Isabella said that as she pulled him forwards, away from the wall. She walked around him, pausing every few steps. Her eyes trailed over his features, taking in his lean build. Unlike her brothers, his strength wasn't blatantly apparent. Her eyes went to his arms. The short sleeves of his navy blue T-shirt didn't hide the smooth looking muscles under his bronzed skin. A pleased smile lit her face once more. "I know exactly what to do with you."

He had been holding his breath as she assessed him. His eyes had watched her look at him with intensity. It felt strange to have such attention from a woman, young or old. He knew he wasn't bad looking, but he knew he was not what women usually wanted. Women wanted men like her brothers and the Maxwells. "Which is?" he asked again. 

"You'll see," she said enigmatically as she cast him a sweet smile and pulled him out of the room. 

******************************************************************************

That evening…

"I now know why my dad hates shopping," Jet muttered as he was pulled to the next store. They had spent the better part of the evening going around to the shops in the Square. She still hadn't found a dress. "Izzy can we eat? I'm getting hungry," he groaned. 

Isabella turned and propped her hands on her jean-clad hips. She observed him for a moment and sighed exasperatedly. "You men are such wimps when it comes to shopping. You always need to eat."

"Food onna!" he demanded as he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her in the direction of the ice cream shop owned by Morgan Valenti's family. 

"All right!" she laughed at his fierce expression as she was pulled into the cool atmosphere of the small restaurant. She sat down in the booth across from him. She was still laughing. "You're as bad as Miles when it comes to food."

"His woman probably doesn't starve him," Jet grumbled as he flipped through the menu. 

"Cristal just feeds him to keep him quiet. I think she has other ways of keeping him satisfied," Isabella commented as she looked up at him over the top of her menu. 

His eyes shot to hers at her comment. He knew what she had implied. He just couldn't pinpoint why she was throwing him subtle innuendoes. It was disturbing. "What do you want?" he asked to cover up his bewilderment.

"Let's see," she said as she perused the menu, "I'll have the cheeseburger with the extra cheese, the largest side of fries, and a triple deluxe chocolate Oreo milkshake with loads of chocolate syrup."

Jet looked at her with total shock. "All of that?"

More laughter bubbled from her throat at his look. "I told you earlier I can pack it away. Aren't you the one who dragged me in here demanding sustenance before I torture you some more with shopping?"

His lips twitched slightly before he sighed. "I was."

"So what are you going to have?"

"Umm…" he said as he scanned the menu, "I think the grilled chicken sandwich without the mayo, a small fry, and iced tea."

She arched a brow at him. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

Isabella rolled her eyes. She got up out of her seat and sat down next to him. "You need something more then that. A twenty year old male can pack away much more," she stated as she looked at his menu. "Let's see."  


The waitress came over to their table. "What will it be?"

Jet opened his mouth to order, but was cut off by Isabella.   


"He'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with the largest fries, a triple deluxe chocolate cheesecake milkshake. I'll have the cheeseburger with the extra cheese with the largest fry, a triple deluxe chocolate Oreo milkshake, and we'll have the potato skins and mozzarella sticks as appetizers," Isabella said clearly as she handed the menus back to the girl. 

"All right, it'll be fifteen minutes miss," the waitress said as she nodded her head and walked away. 

"Izzy…"

"Don't argue, Jet. Sometimes overindulgence is very good for you," she said as she leaned against his shoulder. "I want you to overindulge for me."

His eyes met her sparkling blue ones. 

"You wanted to anyway. I could see how you were looking at the ice cream when you came in."

Jet grinned a little. "I guess it couldn't hurt too much. I don't usually."

"I'm shocked. You're a chef at Le Belle and you don't want to eat anything. The food there is…"

"Heavenly, I know. I'm the dessert chef."

Her eyes lit up even more. "Could you fix me something sometime?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "If you want. I'll fix you anything you like."

"Oh thank you." Isabella looped her arms around his neck and pressed kiss on his cheek.

The press of her pink lips against his cheek made his skin burn. He could tell how petal soft they really were. But he really wanted was to feel them on his. He flushed slightly. "Anytime," he replied. 

She smiled again and went back to her seat. She propped her chin up on her hands and looked at him. "So, after this, we still have to find you something and something for myself."

"Don't remind me," Jet groaned as he shook his head. 

Isabella laughed again as their appetizers and milkshakes were set on the table.

Later…

"That was so good," Isabella sighed as she licked the salt from her fries off her fingers, "Nothing beats these."  


Jet's eyes went to her fingers as she daintily licked them off. He felt his pulse rise and his breath catch as her tongue swept up the excess salt. "If you say so," he said hoarsely as he averted his eyes. 

"Did you like the milkshake I ordered you?" she asked after she took a long sip of her milkshake, draining it completely. 

"It was very good, almost as good as Hilde's chocolate cheesecake," he commented as he took the last sip of his. 

"I can tell. You drank that almost as fast as you eat that cheesecake of hers."

"Nothing beats that woman's cheesecake except for Cathy's hot apple strudel."

Isabella grinned. "That's one of my favorites too. My Aunt Cathy is very good in the kitchen. She makes a killer cream of potato soup."

"I'll testify to that. My dad will too," Jet amended as the bill came. He looked at it and took out his wallet. 

"I'll pay for myself."

"I got it Izzy."

"But Jet…"

"I'll pay. It was my treat."

"Oh all right," she sighed reluctantly. 

Jet shook his head at her as he gave the waitress the bill and his credit card. "I usually pay if I take a woman out."

Isabella smiled slightly. "You sound like my brothers," she said and then she stopped when she noticed something, "You think of me as a woman?"

His eyes shot to hers. _"Smooth one Chang." _"Well I mean…girl. You're still kind of young to be called a woman…yet."

She frowned a little. "I'm more grown up than I look."

"I don't doubt that, but you're seventeen. I've known you since the day you were born. It's kind of hard not to think of you as just a girl." He nervously ran a finger under the collar of his shirt from her look. "I don't mean it as a bad thing."

Her lips twitched. "Things change, Jet. And little girls do grow up." She stood as the waitress came back with the bill. 

Jet took it and signed it. He nodded at the waitress and stood up as well. He raked a hand through his hair. "I didn't make you mad, did I?"

Isabella let out a drawn out sigh. "No. I'm not mad." _"This is not going the way I would like it to."_ She shook her head again and smiled brightly. "Come on, we still have to find something."

He let out the pent up breath he was holding. "Let's just hurry. I don't know how much longer I can take this shopping bit."

Her laughter rang through the air again. "You men are so weak when it comes to shopping."  
******************************************************************************

Jet found himself pulled into a men's store. She still hadn't found herself anything yet. "Where do women get the energy to do this?" he muttered under his breath. 

"It's inherent to all women," Isabella replied as she looked at the suits and tuxes on display. She tapped a fingernail on her lips as she studied them. 

"Can I help you miss?" the tailor asked as he came over to them. 

"Yes, I think I would like to see him in something all black, not too formal, something easy to dance in, and something with a little flair," she replied as she looked at Jet, "Sound good to you?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I trust you."

"Good," Isabella said as she nodded her head at the tailor. "Get started."

"Yes miss," he said as he nodded at her. He looked at Jet. "Come this way sir."

Jet cringed inwardly, but followed the shorter man. He shot a helpless look in her direction as she sat down on the soft couch. 

"I'll be right here," Isabella called out, trying not to laugh at his disgruntled expression. She crossed her ankles and leaned back as she waited. 

It seemed like forever to him. This was the fourth time he had tried something on. She had scrutinized each one carefully before shaking her head. "I swear if I didn't want to kiss her so bad I would want to strangle her for making me go through this," he mumbled as he pulled on another outfit. He came out again and stood in front of the three-way mirror and her. "How about this one, Izzy?" He spread his arms out. 

She looked up and nearly dropped the magazine she was flipping through. The all black tux he was wearing was perfect. She stood up and walked around him. "No tie. I like it without the tie…the single breasted jacket I like much better than the double one…hmm…"

"What?"

"The vest. Let me see it without the vest."  


Another sigh escaped his lips as he shrugged out of the jacket and handed it to the waiting tailor. He took off the vest and put the jacket back on. "Well?"

A finger came up as she tapped it on her lips once again. "Much better," she said finally. "Now, if you did this," she said as she got up on the foot stool and flipped the collar of the shirt over the collar of the jacket, and unbuttoned one more button…" she stepped down and stood back, "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." _"And mouthwatering too." _"This one is it."

"Thank you," Jet breathed in relief, "I didn't know how much more I could take of this."

"Oh don't be silly, you like having a girl fuss over you like I was."  


He didn't answer, but a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. 

"Now that you're all done, all we have to get is my dress."

"Don't remind me."

Isabella gave him a wounded moue. "I promise it won't be much longer."

"Do you have to do this tonight?"

"Yes."

"You're killing me here onna."

"It's my job." Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she shot him a grin. 

He rolled his eyes at her as he went to get changed. "And don't think of paying for that. I'll get my own tux."

"Damn," she muttered as she put back her wallet in her purse. 

Jet came out a few moments later with the tux in hand. "I'll pay for my own clothes," he said as he handed the tailor his card. 

"If you insist," she sighed. 

Once it was bought and paid for, they left the shop. "All right, where to?" he asked. 

"This way, I haven't tried these places down here yet."  


"Lead the way."

Isabella grasped onto his free hand and pulled him along down the brick sidewalk. She went into the last shop in the row. "This is where Victoria, Kellie, and your sister got their wedding dresses."

"Joy," Jet sighed as he let himself be pulled along. He sat down on the striped couch as she went to look. He leaned his head back. The bag containing his tux lay next to him. "I'm never shopping with any onna ever again."

She ignored his mumbled comment as she browsed through the racks filled with dresses. She sighed. Many of them were way too expensive. She pulled out a simple blue satin dress with a slit up the side and a red satin one that was short and flirty. "I'll be out soon," she called over her shoulder as she went into the dressing area. 

He glanced around him again and something silvery caught his eye. He looked again at a dress hanging on the wall. It was obviously a unique dress since there was no other ones like it. A thought crossed his mind as he stood and went over to the dress. His eyes traveled over the pale blue chiffon embroidered with silver thread and crystal beads. "This is her color," he mused as he studied it a bit more. The hem was diagonal with beads dangling from it. In his mind he could already see her in the dress. "I wonder…" He picked it off of the hook and held it up. He scanned the room for the seamstress. "Miss, would you know what size this is?" he asked. 

The seamstress nodded her head. "It's a size four. It's a one of a kind dress that was made in this shop."

"I see. Could you take it to the pretty blond that in the dressing room?"

"Of course sir. You have a wonderful eye. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Jet's eyes looked for the price tag. "About how much would this go for?"

"Eighteen hundred credits," the woman replied as she carried the dress to the dressing room. 

A low whistle escaped his lips. "That's a lot of credits." 

******************************************************************************

Isabella frowned as she looked at the blue satin one again. It was better than the red one she had pulled, but she didn't like herself in it either. She sighed in defeat. "This is not going well. At this rate I might as well have a custom dress." There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked as she opened to see the seamstress. 

"The young gentleman out front asked me to give you this dress to try on," the woman said as she handed the dress over. 

Isabella's lips parted in surprise as she took the dress. "He asked you to give it to me?"

"Yes he did miss. He has a good eye."

Isabella only nodded her head. "Thank you," she said finally as she closed the door. 

"There are shoes to go with the dress. Would you want to try them on with the dress?" the seamstress asked. 

"Sure why not," Isabella replied as she started to take off the blue satin. She put it back on the hanger and slid off the pale blue creation. "She's right, Jet does have good taste," she breathed in wonder as she held it up. Her eyes went to the back or what little back there was. "I wonder if he saw this part?" The dress couldn't be worn with a bra. "Oh well," she sighed as she slid the dress over her head. It slithered down her body effortlessly. She reached behind her and unsnapped her white satin bra, taking it off. She looked at her back in the mirror. The embroidered straps crisscrossed in the back, which ended just a little below her waist. She turned again and looked at the front. The neckline dipped in a modest v, just barely hinting some cleavage. "Not like I got that much," she muttered wryly. "It makes me wish I had boobs like Randy or Veronica."

"Here are the shoes miss," the woman called out as she knocked on the door. 

Isabella opened it. "Thank you again." She slid on the strappy silver heels. 

"Oh miss, you should go and show the young gentleman out front," the seamstress said in awe. 

"It couldn't hurt I suppose," Isabella said as she twisted her hair back with a hair clip, leaving her neck bare except for the tiny pendant necklace around it. 

Jet tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the sofa. "Man, what's taking her so long?"

She saw him waiting where she had left him. "Jet," she called out softly. 

"Yes, Izzy…" he trailed off as he turned to look at her. She was a vision. The pretty angel had become a full-fledged goddess. "Wow," was all he could say. 

Isabella smiled at his speechlessness. "What do you think?"

"You look…you look…"

She laughed a little. "Can't find the words?" She turned so he could have a view of the entire dress. 

His mouth fell open as he saw the back. His eyes traveled over the expanse of milky white skin. "You look…"

"Come on! I'm dying to know what you think?"

"You look so incredibly beautiful," Jet said honestly as he finally found the words. _"And mouthwateringly sexy too."_

Isabella's lips quirked up at the corners as she looked up at his eyes. She wished she could see what he was really thinking, but she knew it must be good because his eyes were taking an inordinately long time to travel over her. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, very," he said slowly as he raised his eyes to hers. He saw a slight blush come to her cheeks from his words. "And that's the truth. You're very beautiful, Izzy."

Pleasure welled up her from his words. "And you have good taste too."

"It looked like the dress was made for you."

Another smile graced her lips. "You couldn't have done better."

Jet gave her a mock bow. "I aim to please mi'lady."

Laughter bubbled from her lips. "How much does this creation cost?"

He sobered a little. "Eighteen hundred credits."

"Jet! I can't afford that!"

"You can with some help."

She shook her head negatively. "No, Jet I can't get this dress as much as I love it. I can't get it," she said ruefully as she turned on her heel and went back to the dressing room. 

He watched her go and began to thoughtfully tap his fingers against his cheek. 

Isabella took off the dress and pulled her jeans and her black and white floral tank top back on. She walked out and was just about to hand over the dress to the seamstress when his hand took it from her. "Jet?"

"You're getting this dress. I'll pay for it."

"But, Jet," she protested, shaking her head, "I can't let you buy this for me."

Jet shook his head as well. "Onna, you're getting the dress. You want it and I'll buy it for you. This is the dress that you're meant to have," he countered stubbornly. "Now be a good girl and let me get this for you."

"Jet," Isabella protested weakly. 

"Let me get this for you, Izzy. I insist," he said firmly as he looked into her blue gray eyes. 

The look in his coffee brown eyes made her close her lips. "All right."

Isabella let a half smile come to her mouth as she watched him go up to the register and pay for it. "How sweet of him."  


Jet handed her the dress bag as he came back to her. "Here's your dress. You don't have to pay me back. I wanted to get it for you."

"If you say so," she answered as she followed him out of the shop and down the street. 

"Now it's time that I take you home. I want you to get your rest," he said as they walked into the public lot where he had parked his Pathfinder. He opened the doors and hung up his bag and hers in the back. He opened her door for her and helped her in. 

Isabella didn't say anything, but a smile touched her lips all the way back to her house. She watched as he came over and opened her door for her again. He carried her dress bag as she hopped to the concrete. They walked slowly up to the front door. She turned to gaze at him. "Thank you, Jet. I had a wonderful time," she said softly. 

Jet smiled back at her as they stood under the porch light. "I actually had a nice time too. Although there's no way you're ever going to get me to shop with a woman ever again."

She reached up and pushed a strand of her hair back. "And I want to thank you for the dress, Jet. I don't know what else to say…" She lay the bag gently over the porch railing before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. 

He was momentarily startled by her actions, but he soon wrapped his arms around her tiny body and hugged her back. Intense feeling washed through him from the contact of her body with his. "You're very welcome, Izzy," he whispered against her violet scented hair. 

Isabella didn't want to let go. She liked having his arms around her, holding her tight. It was giving her a heady rush. She leaned back and looked up at him. "I don't know what I could do to possibly repay you for this."

"You don't have to do a thing," Jet replied as he looked into her appealing face. Minutes ticked by and neither of them said anything. Her lips were parted invitingly. He slowly lowered his head towards hers. 

A trill of excitement went down her spine. Her eyes slid closed as his mouth got closer to hers. _"This is it, he's finally going to kiss me." _

The door slammed open, revealing Miles and Donavon. Both looked like they had been racing for the door. 

Jet let go of her quickly and took a few steps back. "Hi you two," he mumbled warily. 

Isabella glared at her older brothers. 

"We heard the car doors slam," Miles said as he eyed Jet, his emerald eyes flickering warningly. 

Jet shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't meet the matching gaze of Donavon. 

"So you're home for the evening?" Donavon asked Isabella, his gray green eyes narrowing slightly on Jet. 

"Yes, I'm home for the evening," Isabella replied tightly as she continued to give her brothers a frosty look. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Izzy at the Arts Festival. I had a nice time tonight," Jet mumbled as he shot her a quick look. His eyes shot to her two brothers, whose eyes were gleaming with the promise of bodily harm if he lingered any longer. He gave her a slight smile and nearly ran down the walk.   


Isabella frowned. "Good night, Jet," she called out. She turned to look at her brothers. "You two are going to pay for this," she threatened as she picked up her dress and flounced angrily inside the house.

A pleased smirk crossed both their lips as they shrugged their shoulders and shut the door. They had prevented their baby sister from being kissed once again. 

Isabella slammed the door to her room. She could cheerfully murder Donavon and Miles at this very moment. She hung up her dress on the back of her door. She flopped across her bed. "Damn them! Damn them both!" she muttered as she thumped her mattress with her one fist. 

******************************************************************************

Jet breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he got in his SUV. The looks her brothers had been sending him had chilled him considerably, but he understood. Isabella was their little sister. "I can't believe I almost let that happen again. I made a vow to myself not to kiss her. She's seventeen years old!" He banged his forehead on the steering wheel. "Repeat after me, Chang Jet. I will not kiss or even think of kissing Isabella Barton. I will not kiss or even think of kissing Isabella Barton." After repeating that mantra five more times he let out a sigh. "I think I convinced myself now…I hope."

__

A/N: Well, how was it? Sorry it took a while, school you know! But I hope you enjoyed it and another chapter will be coming out soon! XOXO!!


	5. Can't Fight the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 5 

**__**

Trowa frowned slightly as he took in Isabella's outfit. He raised one brow at her. 

"What, dad?" Isabella asked as she propped her hands on her hips. 

"The outfit."

"Dad, it goes with what I'm singing tonight at the Arts Festival."

His emerald eyes looked up and down again before looking back at her face. "I don't like it."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on dad, its not too bad. Think of it this way, I'm not Randy and I'm not Veronica."

"That's a relief I must say," Trowa muttered under his breath. 

"But Randy did suggest the outfit," Isabella stated as she picked up the music that she was singing to on the hall table.

"And she told you to wear an outfit like that?"

"I'm not showing anything!"

"What's this than?" he asked as he turned her back towards the mirror. 

She looked over her shoulder at the reflection. Her back was crisscrossed with a network of thin straps that tied together at her lower back. "It's my back."

"And it's showing."

Isabella dropped her head back. "Mom!"

Middi came down the steps, sliding a slender white gold bracelet on her wrist. "What is it dear?"

"Will you stop dad from freaking out over my outfit?" she asked as she turned for her mother. 

Middi smiled and nodded her head in approval. "You look lovely dear, so grown up." She glanced over at her husband. "Trowa, she looks very nice. It's only showing her back off. There's no crime in that," she chided gently as she took his hands in hers. 

"She's still showing skin."

"Only her back."

"And when she raises her arms, her midriff shows," Trowa grumbled as he looked back at his youngest child. 

"Trowa, just tell her that she looks nice," Middi sighed with some exasperation. 

"You look nice Isabella, but I still don't like that outfit," he said begrudgingly as he let go of his wife's hands and went over to her. He pressed a kiss on top of Isabella's head. "I also don't like that dress you came home with last night either, but you looked beautiful in it when you showed it to me and your mom."

Isabella smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you dad."

Trowa slipped his arms around her and pressed another kiss on top of her moonlit hair. "And what's this I hear about Jet from your brothers?"  
  


Her eyes popped open at the mention of Jet and her brothers. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently, her cheek pressed against the soft brown leather of his jacket. 

"Miles and Donavon have said that he's been staring at you an awful lot lately and paying you a lot more interest than he should to a seventeen year old girl."  
  


"It's nothing, dad. Miles and Donavon are overreacting."

Trowa arched his brow again and looked down at her. "They said he looked like he was going to kiss you the other night?"

She flushed a little and in a split second, thought of a million and one ways to kill both her brothers excruciatingly slow. "And what if he was?" she asked as she looked up into her father's brilliant emerald eyes. 

"I would have to have a few words with him, that's what, angel," Trowa said as he smoothed a hand over her silky hair. "You're my youngest, it's my job to scare off every guy."

A slight smile crossed Isabella's lips. "If you say so dad."

Middi smiled as well. "Well come on, we don't want to be late. Don't forget the recorder, Trowa," she said as she slipped on her own leather jacket. "I know how much you want this to go on your submissions for school." She ruffled her daughter's short locks. 

Isabella smiled and was released from her father. "All right, let's go. I got the disc with the music and the background vocals that Thad did for me." She pulled on her black leather jacket and went outside. 

Middi pressed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Trowa, don't worry so much." With that, she too made her way out the door. 

Trowa frowned even more. "Worried? Who's worried about their seventeen-year-old daughter showing skin and having some twenty-year-old guy try to kiss her? Now tell me who's worried?" he muttered sarcastically under his breath as he picked up the recorder and locked the door behind him. 

******************************************************************************

Jet tapped his fingers on the chair he was sitting in outside the Sank Kingdom Performing Arts Pavilion. It was a clear night. The stars and the moon were shining brightly overhead, giving a mystical quality to the evening's festivities. There were a lot of people here. Next to him, sat his father and mother. He shifted slightly in his chair. He looked back at the program in his lap. Isabella would be one of the last to sing. He could see that after her was Veronica Yuy, and than the last on the program was Vaughn, Donavon, and Randy. He sighed. Isabella was next after the group dancing on the stage. 

Wufei turned to look at his son. "You seem anxious tonight."

There was a shrug of Jet's shoulders. "No reason."  
  


Wufei returned his eyes to the stage. "Your mother was luck y getting these front row seats. There isn't anything blocking our view of the stage."

"Yeah, lucky," Jet murmured as he cast a glance towards the Bartons sitting a few seats away. His eyes met Trowa's assessing look. A tremor of guilt raced through him and he quickly glanced away. 

Wufei caught the look that Trowa was sending in his son's direction. He didn't blame the man. Isabella was the littlest angel of them all, being the youngest. And although his friend had never blinked much of an eye when Carin dated, there would be the slightest twitch of his brow when Isabella went out. It was somewhat amusing since Trowa was not the one to outwardly show what was going on. "What's Trowa giving you looks for, Jet?" he asked finally.

Jet jumped a little in his chair at his father's question. "I…I don't…know," he stammered as he shot another quick look in the older man's direction. He was looking forwards again. 

"I see," Wufei commented, shaking his head. He turned his eyes back towards the stage. _"A Chang and a Barton. At least that's a better combination than a Yuy and a Maxwell." He glanced over at his oldest. Leigh was sitting with her husband's arm draped over the back of her chair, his hand resting possessively on her shoulder. __"And probably better than a Chang and a Maxwell."_

A sigh escaped Jet's lips as he rested his elbows on his knees. He hadn't seen Isabella yet. He supposed she was in the back getting ready. "I wonder what she chose to sing."

******************************************************************************

Isabella made sure that the earpiece she wore was secure since it did have the microphone attached to it. She frowned and looked back over her shoulder towards the dressing area. She hadn't liked Veronica's color. The older girl was paler than normal and she was going to perform right after her. "I hope she feels better when she comes out to sing," she murmured as she smoothed her hand over her outfit. The silvery blue sequined top had a high neck, only leaving her back bared. It was several inches above the waistband of her gray leather pants that molded to her slim hips. The milky skin of her stomach showed between. She leaned out from behind the curtain. She could see Jet in the front row. A smile lit her face. "I wonder what he'll think of the song I'll sing?"

"Next up, Miss Isabella Barton," the director of the nights' festivities announced as he swept out his hand towards stage left. 

"It's about time," Jet said as he turned his eyes towards the stage. 

******************************************************************************

Trowa looked away from Jet and looked through the recorder. _"I still don't like her outfit and I don't like him almost kissing her or whatever it was."_

******************************************************************************

The music started to play. Thad had recorded Isabella's voice for the background vocals free of charge. Isabella took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, loving the feel of the spotlight on her. After all, she was a Barton, she loved to perform. __

_Under a lover's sky   
I'm gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down   
Underneath the starlight starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight _

Jet's mouth fell open as he looked at her. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. She looked incredible. He couldn't seem to tug his eyes away from her as they trailed over her slender figure in the body conscious clothes. _"WOW."_

She could see him out of the corner of her eye as she walked back and forth on the stage, keeping time to the music. The expressions on his face made her want to laugh and jump up and down for joy. She poured her emotions concerning him into the song since she was singing this song especially for him. _  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to you're heart _

A smile crossed his lips as he watched her sing. It was obvious that she had true talent. She was a performer. She had such a powerful voice for someone her size. It made her presence even stronger. 

Wufei stole a glance at his son. He saw the unguarded look on Jet's face. _"I thought so. The boy is interested." _ He looked back up at Isabella. _"And I know she's interested in him as well."_

Isabella smiled at her father, who was holding up the recorder. She knew that this performance of hers was important. It was essential that this be one of her best performances to date. She had already recorded a piece that she had acted out from Shakespeare's "Hamlet." She still had to do another musical piece, which meant she had to play on the piano, and a dance number. _  
  
There's no escaping love   
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)   
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart   
And no matter what you think   
It won't be to long   
'Till your in my arms   
Underneath the starlight starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right   
It will steal your heart tonight _

Trowa couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips as he watched his daughter sing. She was going to be a star when she got older. This recording was going to be proof of that. 

Isabella returned her eyes to Jet. She wanted him to know that this was for him. 

Jet was momentarily startled when her eyes connected to his. He didn't look away. _  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it   
No-o matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you. _

She smiled at his expression as she danced slowly across the stage, turning her back towards the audience. She looked over her shoulder at him. 

His eyes went wide as he got a good look at her back. Her back was almost completely bare save for the network of straps. _"Is she trying to drive me completely insane? She looks more like a temptress than an angel."  
  
(Your gonna know)   
(That I know)   
Don't try you're never gonna win _

Isabella turned and walked down the few steps off of the stage to the first row. She stood directly in front of Jet, pulling him up with her hands. The spotlight was directly on them. 

Jet was frozen. He had no idea what she was doing. Her eyes were sparkling like the sequins of her top. And for those few seconds, he forgot he had the eyes of the audience on him as well. _  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
_

She reached up and cupped his face between her hands as she sang the lyrics. 

All he could see was his reflection in her eyes. Her lips were scant inches away from his. His skin was tingling from her touch. 

Trowa scowled from behind the recorder, as did Miles and Donavon. 

Wufei rolled his eyes as a slightly amused smile crossed his lips. 

_You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it._

Isabella stepped away from him and went back up onto the stage. She was smiling inwardly. _"I hope he gets the picture now. If that didn't work, I don't know what will."_

Jet fell back into his seat, his eyes wide. He glanced at her brothers. They were both sending him looks. He slunk down in his seat. His heart pounded with the rhythm of the music and his lips burned from almost being touched by hers. 

_You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it._

The song ended with a roaring applause. She was breathing hard, but she felt completely exhilarated. She walked forwards and took a bow. She blew a kiss out to the audience and threw Jet a wink before exiting the stage. As soon as she reached a place she couldn't be heard, she let out her suppressed laughter. "I think I got him!" 

He was still sitting stock-still. He glanced up as she took her bow and he caught the wink sent in his direction. He flushed and looked about him, wearing a sheepish expression. His eyes fell on her father, who was giving him a reproachful look. Her brothers still looked like they were thinking of ways to kill him. _"She's turning out to be almost as bad as Randy when it comes to flirting, however, her methods are somewhat subtler than that bombshell."_

Wufei observed his son's reaction. "Why don't you go and see her?"

Jet turned startled eyes towards his father. "What?"

"And take this with you," Wufei said as he handed his son the rose in his hand. "I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture."

"But dad…"

"Go on boy, she was singing that song for you, if you haven't already figured that out."

Jet swallowed hard and looked towards the area behind the stage. "I don't think that's wise." He shot a look towards Trowa, Miles and Donavon.

Wufei chuckled softly. "Isabella is their little sister and his youngest child, they're always going to look like that. It's the same way I look at your brother in law."

Jet looked in the same direction as his father until they fell on Leigh and Jonathon. "I suppose," he said hesitantly. 

"Just go and give her the rose, boy, I'm not asking you to kiss her right now," Wufei said with some exasperation. "Get going before Yuy's youngest onna gets on the stage." He gave his son a light shove. 

Jet looked over his shoulder warily towards his father and walked towards the backstage area. 

******************************************************************************

Sally arched a brow at her husband. "What are you up to?" she whispered. 

"Nothing onna, don't worry about it. Just helping our son a little," Wufei replied, patting her hand gently. 

She rolled her eyes and gave a soft snort. She didn't press the issue further. 

Jet made his way backstage. He found her standing off to the side, watching Veronica. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Isabella turned and saw him standing there in the shadows. Her lips turned up into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to…to give you this," he stammered quietly as he handed her the pale pink rose. 

"Oh, Jet," she breathed as she took it. She sniffed the delicate scent. Her eyes met his over the top of it. "You didn't have to."

A slight smile worked its way across his face. "You sang wonderfully. You deserved it."

Isabella smiled again and stood on her toes, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much."

The feel of her against him, made him automatically put his arms around her. Jet held her tight, breathing in the violet fragrance from the wealth of platinum blonde hair. His hands pressed against the bare skin of her back, itching to move them. He wanted to know if her skin was as satiny smooth as it looked. 

She buried her cheek against his chest as he hugged her. He felt so warm. She could hear his heartbeat under her cheek. "It was very sweet of you," she commented softly. 

Her words encouraged him somewhat. "It was for a very sweet young woman."

A shot of happiness went through her at his comment. 

He didn't want to let go. He could go on forever, holding her just like this. She felt so good in his arms. He froze, however when someone cleared their throat behind him. He cringed as he let her go and dared to turn his head. He came face to face with Donavon. "Donavon," he said uncertainly. 

"Jet," Donavon replied in a quiet low voice. He looked over at his sister. "You did spectacular tonight." He went past Jet and picked up his sister, swinging her around before setting her down again. 

Isabella was aware of the warning look her brother sent Jet, but she couldn't help being pleased by his praise. "Thank you," she replied as he set her down again. 

Donavon's eyes went back to Jet. "And what did you think of her performance?"

He felt slightly chilly from the look in the gray green eyes. "She was wonderful as usual. A true performer. She'll make a good actress if she chooses to be one."  
  


Isabella flushed with pleasure at his compliments as well. 

Donavon scrutinized the younger man in front of him. "That's good to hear." He turned his eyes back towards his little sister. "Why don't you go back out front and sit with mom and dad now? I have to set up with Vaughn and Randy for our piece."

"All right," Isabella replied as she looked up at him. She looked over at Jet. "Are you coming with me?"

Jet looked into her sparkling blue gray eyes. He smiled. "Sure."

"Could I have one word with you before you go? Go on out front Is," Donavon said as he nodded at her. 

Isabella's lips twisted into a slight frown as she looked at Jet and her brother. She didn't say anything, but went out to the front like he has asked her to. 

Donavon looked back at Jet. "Just a word to the wise," he said as he took one step towards him, "Tread very, very carefully."

Jet swallowed audibly. "No problem," he stammered at the underlying warning in the taller man's tone. 

"Good," Donavon said as he gave Jet a smile. "Go on out front again the last three of us will be up soon."

Jet nodded mutely as he walked out front. He cast a glance at Isabella, who was being hugged and congratulated by her parents. A wry smile touched his lips as he sat down next to his father again. 

"And how did it go?" Wufei asked casually. 

"It was fine. She liked the rose," Jet answered, his eyes meeting his father's. "But I did get warned."

An amused twitch flitted across Wufei's face. "I thought you might. But you will work through it I hope. You're good enough for Barton's youngest child. It will take some time however."

"Are you trying to fix me up with her?"

"In a fashion. She is clearly interested in you, as you are her. Isabella will make a good girlfriend for you. You need someone like her. Every man needs a woman."

Jet passed his father a shocked look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jet, get out more. You spend too much time with your nose in books and you will miss the perfect woman. Isabella will suit you and you won't cause Trowa to have that much of a heart attack," Wufei said, nodding in the direction of his friend. 

Jet shook his head. "I like her, but she's too young for me. It won't work."

"Have some faith in yourself, she isn't that little girl I know you're trying to make believe she still is. She is a young woman now; all of us have to face our daughters growing up, no matter how distasteful it is. And don't justify her age as the reason you won't pursue her. Her age does not matter when you're falling in love with her."

Jet didn't reply, but looked over at Isabella as the lights dimmed once again. _"Am I falling in love with her? Is my dad right?"_

****

****

Song "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by Leanne Rimes 

****

_A/N: I know this took a while to get out, but school is taking up a lot of my time this semester. It's a lot of work trying to graduate with honors! But I'll be sure to update soon! XOXO!!_


	6. The Resisting of the Temptation is Getti...

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 6 

Jet shifted uneasily on his feet as Trowa looked at him. Ever since Veronica had announced that she was pregnant a week ago, every father, brothers, starting to watch their unmarried daughters like hawks. And for him, realization that, he couldn't let something happen between him and Isabella, no matter how much he thought he was falling in love with her. Her age made it wrong, so for the past week, he kept her at arms length. Practicing with her was torture because now, Donavon or Miles would insist on coming and watching. He knew what they were there for. "To keep an eye on me. Like they had to," he muttered under his breath. He looked up at the emerald eyes in front of him. "I promise, I'll watch her while we're there."

"I know you'll watch her," Trowa said as he crossed his arms. "Middi and I will arrive tomorrow night before the competition." He looked at Jet up and down again. "I can trust you, can't I?"

He realized the enormity of the question posed by the man in front of him. Isabella was his seventeen year old, virgin daughter, an innocent angel in the eyes of her father, and him. "You can trust me," he replied solemnly. "I'll treat her like a sister."

"That's exactly what I want to hear," Trowa said, a corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. He looked over his shoulder as Isabella and Middi came out of the house. "You all ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm all ready," Isabella, answered, smiling at her father. She looked at Jet out of the corner of her eye. He had been keeping her at a distance and she knew why. In light of Veronica's out of wedlock pregnancy, her father and her brothers were watching Jet with intent suspicion. She loved her dad and her brothers immensely, but the whole incident had set back her relationship with Jet by weeks because of their constant over protectiveness. "What time you think we'll get there?"

Jet raised his eyes to her, careful to keep his gaze totally impassive and on her face. "It shouldn't take too long. Four to five hours at the most."

"That long," she sighed as she shook her head. She glanced at her watch. "Well, it's eight right now. If we leave now, we should be there between…twelve and two, adding some time in if we stop anywhere."

"That sounds good." Jet looked back at Trowa and Middi. "We best get going."

"Drive carefully," Middi said as she smiled at Jet. She kissed Isabella's cheek. "We'll see you tomorrow night, dear."

"All right, mom." Isabella pressed a kiss on her mother's cheek before hugging her dad. "See you tomorrow, dad."

Trowa nodded mutely and pressed a kiss onto her pale hair. "Love you," he whispered faintly. 

Isabella smiled against his shirt and hugged him tighter. She let him go and walked over to Jet's Pathfinder. She climbed in the door he was holding for her. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him. 

Jet couldn't help but smile a little in return. He looked back at Trowa over his shoulder. "You have my word," he said again. He nodded respectively at Middi before walking around to the driver's side. He hopped in and looked over at Isabella. "You have everything?"

"Yes, everything." Her eyes went to her parents outside the car. She waved good-bye to them through the open window. "Bye!" she yelled as he pulled away from the curb. 

Middi waved to her daughter, as she felt Trowa's arm wrap around her waist from the back. She tilted her head back to look at him as the SUV disappeared from sight. "Trowa, what did Jet mean by, "you have my word?"  
  


A slight smile quirked his lips again. "It was nothing, Middi." His emerald eyes rose to the turn where the dark silver Pathfinder disappeared. "Nothing at all."

Middi frowned slightly, but decided not to press further. She already had that sneaking suspicion it had to do with Jet's interest in their daughter. _"Men are so predictable when it comes to their daughters. Especially if they're former Gundam pilots."_

******************************************************************************

They had been driving for about an hour. Jet glanced at Isabella out of the corner of his eye. She was sleeping peacefully, the seat tilted back slightly. She was facing him, so he had a view of her face. Her soft pink lips were parted and her hair spilled in disarray over the black leather. It was a startling contrast, her almost white hair and the midnight color of the seat. A slight smile crossed his lips. _"She looks like an angel when she sleeps." _A frown crossed his lips then "But I can't think like that. It's wrong. She's too young. She needs someone her age…if a guy can get through her brothers to get to her," he muttered as he returned his attention back to the highway. 

Isabella woke up slowly. She felt groggy and somewhat stiff. "Jet," she said drowsily as she gradually managed to sit up. She ran a hand across her eyes. 

He turned his head towards her when she said his name. Her eyes were half closed from sleep. She looked adorable with that sleepy flush on her porcelain cheeks. "You're awake."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm awake. How long was I asleep for?"

"About two hours."

"So, how much longer?"

"I would say," Jet replied glancing at the clock on the dash, "another three hours."

"Oh," Isabella said as she adjusted her seat to an upright position. Her eyes scanned the landscape outside as she turned to look out the window. She turned and looked back at him. "Want to stop so we can eat? My mom made stuff and it's in the back."

"Are you hungry all ready?"

"I'm always hungry when I first wake up."

"All right than, we'll stop at a place to eat," he sighed as he began looking for a place to stop. It only took a few minutes before he pulled over at a picnic area. It overlooked the water on the one side of the coastal highway. He hopped out and stretched his arms over his head. 

Isabella closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her. "It's so nice out here."  
  


Jet came around and stared at her. Her platinum blonde hair was blowing in the gentle wind. Her dark blue polo shirt conformed to her figure, as did the white cutoff shorts. He kicked himself mentally and tore his gaze away from her. "So what did your mother pack us to eat?"  
  


She opened the back door of the Pathfinder and leaned in, pulling a large bag towards her. She began to rifle through it. "Let's see…she packed a six pack of bottled water, a bag of potato crisps, carrots, two turkey sandwiches with lettuce, two packs of cupcakes, and…" she paused, pulling out the last items, "two cans of soda, and some of her oatmeal raisin cookies. The large and soft variety."

"That's a lot of food," he commented as he looked at her. He walked over to her and leaned against the door. "You want to find a table and I'll carry this over?"  
  


"No table. I wouldn't mind sitting on the grass."

"You're wearing white shorts."

"So?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "All right, the grass it is. Just let me get a blanket from the trunk and than you can sit on the ground."

A bright smile creased her lips and she nodded her head. She put the food back in the bag and held onto it as he got a blanket out and set it on the grass nearby. She set the bag down and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him down beside her. "Now, we eat."

A pleasant chill ran up his arm from her touch. However, he scooted away from her so he was leaning against the lower part of the door on his Pathfinder. He had to keep distance from her for her father's words echoed in his mind. 

Isabella observed him carefully from behind her sunglasses she slid onto her nose. His eyes were out on the water. She took a bite of her sandwich, frowning slightly. He was keeping her at a distance again. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. _"He's so edgy now. Donavon and Miles really did it this time by coming to watch us practice. Jet could barely look at me when they were there. And now when he does look at me, he gets this guilty look on his face before looking away. This is so not fair! What's a girl have to do to get the guy she wants!" _

_"I wish she didn't have to look so good all the time. It would make it so much easier to keep my mind off of her. Donavon and Miles got perverse pleasure out of making me squirm. And I know she's looking at me right now, wondering what the hell is going on. I can't betray her father's trust. I gave him my word that he could trust me." Jet sighed and finished his sandwich before moving onto the cookies. _

******************************************************************************

It wasn't long before they were on the road again. Jet turned on the radio this time as Isabella looked out the window at the passing scenery. 

He glanced at her from behind his sunglasses again. Her hair was blowing in the wind from her opened window. The violet scent of her perfume drifted across his nose, making it twitch. A stray unchecked thought crossed his mind. _"I wonder if she just puts that on her wrists and her throat or does she have it sprayed on every inch of her body." His eyes went wide at what he was thinking and he mentally hit himself with a baseball bat this time. __"Stop that! She deserves a little more to be thought of a…you know! This is the girl you're half in love with, Chang! And even though you can't have her, you can't let thoughts like that race through your brain!" "We're here," he said quickly as he pulled out inn front of a hotel. _

Isabella nodded her head. "It's almost two now. You had good timing," she said as she climbed out of the passenger side. 

"Would you expect less?" he laughed as they walked into the lavish lobby of the hotel they were staying in. 

"No, a Chang is always on time," she said, laughing as well. 

******************************************************************************

Soon enough they were both ensconced in their rooms. Jet stared at the connecting door. It was only a single door. He scowled at the simple lock and chain. "Even the door is mocking me." He sighed and raked his hands through his light brown hair. "This is going to be one hell of a weekend."

Isabella looked around her room before returning to the connecting door. A slight smile crossed her lips. "How convenient." Her smile turned to a slight frown. "But what am I thinking? He won't dare use it." She shook her head and slid open the doors that looked out onto the water. The sparkling waters of the Mediterranean created a melodic sound as they lapped against the walls of the terrace. "How beautiful," she breathed as she lay her hands on the railing. 

He could see her standing outside on the balcony. He slid open the door and stood beside her. "You chose a good place."

"I like seeing the water. And this is a breathtaking view."

Jet looked at her out of the corner of his eye. _"You're a hundred times more breathtaking than the view." _"It's wonderful," he commented as he rested his hands on the railing next to hers. 

For a moment, neither one of them said a thing, but they continued to look out at the water. "We have to go to the place we're performing tonight," Isabella said as she turned her head to look at him. 

"Practice, I suppose?"

"More or less. Plus, we'll learn when we're to dance and how we're being judged. We'll also get to meet the judges at the dinner they're holding later at the restaurant downstairs."

"I see," Jet said slowly as he turned his eyes towards hers. "So, this dinner is kind of important."

"Very," Isabella said as she stared into his deep coffee brown eyes. 

He couldn't take his eyes off hers. They were staring at him with such intensity. He didn't know how he managed to tear his away. He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should both rest up before tonight," he suggested quickly. 

A frown tugged on the corner of her mouth, but she didn't let it show. "That sounds like a good idea," she replied reluctantly. She turned away from him. "I'll see you in a few hours than. Knock on the connecting door when you're ready," she said softly as she turned and went back into her room. She closed the soft linen drapes behind her and sighed. "This is going to be some weekend."

A frown crossed Jet's face as he watched the drapes close behind her. He had seen the interest in her eyes. "Too bad it can't be," he said softly as he went back into his room. 

******************************************************************************

The practice went well. Right now, Jet straightened his tie. The dinner would be starting in twenty minutes. His eyes went to the connecting door again. The temptation to use it was great, but he looked himself in the eye in the mirror. "You're the perfect gentlemen. You will not use that door under any circumstance if you have any sort of…intent in mind," he told himself sternly, leaving out the word for his particular feeling. "Now, to see if she's ready." He left his room and knocked on hers. 

Isabella misted the violet perfume over her freshly showered skin before letting her delicate sundress slide down her body. The pale blue voile conformed to her slender frame. She heard the knock on her door. "Wait a sec," she called out as she hastily slipped on her low-heeled white sandals and slid on the fragile looking silver bracelet. She picked up her necklace and went to the door. She smiled brightly. "I see you're all ready."

He could smell the violet wafting off of her glowing skin. "Never takes a guy too long."

Laughter bubbled past her lips. "So typically male." She held out her necklace. "You think you could put this on for me. My fingers are a little slippery from the hand lotion." She walked back into the room. 

Jet followed hesitantly, closing the door behind him. His eyes traveled over the room, the wrinkled bedspread with the clothes strewn across it. A hint of lace spilled from the top of her suitcase. A faint flush worked its way across his face he averted his eyes and went over to her. He took the necklace from her proffered hand. The silver chain with a small heart shaped aquamarine had a tiny clasp. "This is pretty," he commented as he undid it. 

"It was a gift from my parents on my sixteenth birthday," she replied as she watched him in the mirror. The feel of the cool metal and the warm brush of his fingers made her skin tingle. 

He didn't dare raise his eyes to their reflection in the mirror, too afraid that he would say to hell with it and kiss her. " Her skin felt smooth and silky against his fingers as they swept lightly across the back of her neck. 

"Thank you," she murmured when the necklace was secure. She turned to look at him. "You look very handsome."

A pleased smile dawned on his face. "Thank you. You look lovely in that dress. It suits you."

"Why thank you, Jet." Her blood warmed from his compliment. 

He needed to get out of this room. The space was too confining and she looked so incredibly alluring for him to trust himself alone with her. He had a feeling that she knew that he really liked her. _"She has no idea how much I feel about her. I feel more than I should. She looks too good for words." _"Well, shall we go?" he asked as he offered her his arm. 

"Yes, let's go," she replied as she picked up her small handbag and slipped her arm through his to go down to dinner. _"This feels like it should be a date, but it's not. There's going to be other people there. He's so attractive and I think half the time he doesn't even know it. I know I'm half in love with him. I wish I really knew how much he liked me, but at the rate we're going, I'm never going to know."_

Later…

Jet stretched his arms over his head. The dinner had been beyond compare. "And she glowed like a jewel," he said, thinking of how she was at dinner. She had everyone smiling. _"Her presence lit up the entire room." _She was unique. He had to grant her that. The way she made people talk and open up. That was part of his attraction to her. She drew him out the first time she dragged him out onto the dance floor at David's and Kellie's wedding. Her beauty and the rare purity that he found in her was another part of his attraction. He chuckled to himself, thinking about all the times she managed to get him to dance at the wedding. "Let's face it, I couldn't help it than. She almost rivaled the bride that night. There would have been no way for me to say no and I wouldn't have said it if I could've." He glanced at the clock and back at the door. "Maybe I should see if she wants to be woken up at all?" He tapped his bare foot on the carpeted floor before walking over and knocking on it. "Izzy?"

Isabella looked up from her position on the floor. "Come on in," she called out. 

He mentally steeled himself as he opened the door. His eyes fell on her immediately. He made sure his mouth didn't fall open as he observed how she was. She was in a straddle spilt in front of the bed, leaning on her elbows as she read a book. The other thing that registered in his mind was that she was dressed in white tank top and matching shorts, edged in fine lace. Very innocent. Very sweet. Very sexy. He couldn't help but flush. "I…I wanted to know…if you wanted to be woken up tomorrow morning," he stammered. 

"No, I'll be fine," she replied, keeping her expression neutral. She could see how he was trying not to look at her. "I wake up on my own fairly well. If it were Carin or Miles, it would be a different story. You have to bang pots and pans next to their heads to wake them up." She raised herself up, her palms bracing against the thick rug. 

His eyes went unerringly to the hint of cleavage about the lace edged neckline of the tank. He mentally hit himself and yanked his eyes away from her exposed flesh. "Well…I'll say good night than."

"Good night, Jet. I'll see you for breakfast downstairs?"

"Sure," he replied, shaking his head rapidly. He closed the door fast and chained it and locked it swiftly. He took a few deep restorative breaths as he took steps back. "That can't ever happen again. Make mental note to self; always say good night to her before she gets changed. At least than I would have a better chance of not thinking how delectable she looked." He fell back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wished I didn't have to notice," he groaned as he flung his hand over his eyes. 

Isabella sat up completely, drawing her legs in. She rested her chin on her knees as she regarded the closed door thoughtfully. She heard the lock and the chain from his side. An amused smile flitted across her lips. "It's good to know that I'm such a temptation that he doesn't trust himself." She stood up and went over to the door. She latched the lock, but not the chain. "I'll indulge him a little, but who says a child of a Gundam pilot doesn't know how to pick a lock if they really want to." She climbed into the full sized bed with its sinfully soft pillows. "Hopefully this will turn out well in the end. I don't know how much more I can take of this," she sighed as she finally turned off the lights. 

_A/N: Another installment is here! I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!! _ 


	7. Indecent Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 7 

**__**

The morning rays crept through the linen drapes of Isabella's room the next morning, flooding it with a soft glow. Her brow twitched and her lips quirked into a slight frown. She groaned softly into her pillow and rolled to her back. Her eyes fluttered open. "Morning already? I was having a pleasant dream," she complained as she turned her head to look towards the light. She sat up, brushing back stray locks of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. Through the sheer material, she caught sight of shadowy movement. Puzzled and curious, she crawled out of bed and padded over to the drapes, pushing them open slightly. A silent gasp escaped her lips when she noticed who the shadow was. "Oh my."

In the space between their rooms, out on the balcony, stood Jet doing the same exercises that caused her to pick him for her dance partner. But this time she looked at him through the eyes of a woman, instead of a talent hunter. He was shirtless and his pale golden skin was exposed to her eyes. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before, but those times were different. This was now. She hadn't taken notice of the way the muscles of his back and shoulders seemed to move fluidly as he executed each movement. _"He looks even better without a shirt on. I could stare at him all day doing this. It's just so…sensual. And it makes me…" _"…Makes me want him…"

Her cheeks flushed from her whispered words and her thoughts. The sexual attraction hadn't been as noticeable to her before this moment. It had been there, but she hadn't allowed herself the time to really think about it. A hollow feeling settled in her stomach, making it feel weightless. Her skin itched and her palms felt sweaty as her blue gray eyes traveled over him from the top of his sandy brown hair to his smoothly muscled legs. Her hand came up and rested on the glass as her gaze wandered back up to his back. The play of his muscles in his upper back and shoulders fascinated her, as did the flexing of his muscles in his arms. _"Can you imagine what it would feel like to be held by him? Really, really held up against him? To feel his skin against yours?" _"I wonder how much it took for him to look like that?"

Her flush grew deeper as did the hollow feeling in her stomach.  "But how does he feel about me? I need to know if he even thinks of me the same way?" She looked down at her own body. She had some cleavage, but not much to speak of. "Carin even has a better set of boobs than I do," she muttered, thinking of her sister. They weren't built all that much different, except Carin tended to have a little more weight in all the right places. "Unlike me." Her eyes went back to Jet. Her mouth went dry again as he stretched his arms over his head. _"It's such a pain to want him so bad and have him still attempt to treat you like a little sister that every guy you grew up with, sees you as. I don't know what I could possibly do to make him see anything different, but I don't want to give up on him." _With her jaw set she leaned against the wall near the door, letting the linen fall back, continuing her perusal of him through the sheer material. _"I would like it very much if he turned around. I want to see if the front view is as good as the back."_

******************************************************************************

Jet was unaware that he had an audience as he completed the complicated set of exercises he had been taught since childhood by his father. The cool morning air had beckoned him when he opened the sliding door to breathe in the morning air a little after six. He had been at this for more than an hour. The sun was just sitting on the top of the horizon, gleaming over the water. He turned his head and his eyes skittered briefly towards the closed drapes of Isabella's room. "I wonder if she's up yet?" He turned his head away and looked back out at the water. "No, you can't knock on the door to see if she's awake. You already had one shock to your system last night when you saw her in…that." He swallowed hard, thinking of the sexy, yet innocent lace edged tank top and shorts. 

Isabella had stiffened when she saw him look back towards her door. She didn't move until she saw him look away once again. Her posture relaxed. Leaning her head back against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up against her chest. A slight smile touched her lips. "Well, he did look interested last night." 

He pushed the thought of her in that outfit away as he closed his eyes again and resumed his stretches, but his concentration was gone. All he could see behind his eyelids was her in that outfit. And his mind continued to wander, especially of how she looked first thing in the morning. _"Hair all tousled. Skin all flushed and warm. Those lips parted ever so slightly." _A flash of heat raced through him and it brought him out of his preoccupation with Isabella. "You're no better than the Maxwell boys when you think that way," he berated as he opened his eyes again. He turned around and leaned against the railing. He looked back through the open door of his room. The sheets were hopelessly tangled from him tossing and turning all night. A frown crossed his lips at why he had the hardest time sleeping the night before. "Why do women always cause a monopoly on a man's thoughts? It gives them way too much power over us."

She leaned forwards and peered avidly through the small crack in the corner of the drapes. He was facing her and she had the view that she had silently asked for. Her eyes trailed over his chest with intense interest. The pads of her fingers began to tingle with the mere thought of running them over the muscles. He was built much slimmer than her brothers, much more like Vaughn and Damien, who were also of slimmer build. There was smoothness to his muscles. _"I wonder what his skin feels like. It looks so…" _

Jet raked a hand through his hair. He kept it as short as possible since he worked in a kitchen and was around food constantly. It was the same sandy color of his mother's and just as thick, but it had the silkiness of his father's. He stole another glance at Isabella's room. He wanted to see her. "But you can't," he sighed as he shook his head and let his hand fall to his side, "You can't betray her father's trust. He trusts you not to lay a hand on her. And no matter how much you want to, you can't. She's off limits and always will be." He went back into his room, sliding the door closed behind him. 

She sighed as stood up as soon as he left her line of sight. "I suppose I should get ready to meet him for breakfast." She went to her bag and pulled out her lingerie, taking it into the bathroom with her. She stripped, turning on the hot water. She bent her head back, letting it hit her in the face. It was relaxing and rejuvenating. She lathered violet scented gel on a pouf and rubbed it over her skin, knowing that the scent drove Jet crazy. She leaned back against the tile for a moment; just letting the spray hit her. She blushed when she thought of Jet being with her. "Now I'm thinking like Randy. It makes me wonder how my brother stands it." 

He could hear the sound of running water in her room. The proximity made the temptation too great. Indecent thoughts raced through his mind as the water ran. _"All that soft skin with water running all over it. Makes me want to know if she uses violet scented bath gel and if she sprays that perfume of hers all over her body."_

Isabella climbed out of her shower and wrapped a thick white towel around her. She flipped her head over and twisted another towel around her hair. She wiped her hand over the steam-covered mirror and pulled the towel off her hair. Damp locks fell against her neck and shoulders. The other towel soon followed as she slid on the pale blue satin and lace bra and panties. She picked up her brush and before she touched it to her hair, she paused. "Why not? No one is out there on the beach. No one will see me." She left the bathroom, unlocked the sliding door and stepped outside. The cool air hit her, making the skin of her arms pebble. She shrugged her shoulders and slid the comb through her hair. She smiled, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of the morning sun on her face. 

Jet started when the water stopped. He smacked a hand to his forehead. "What the hell were you thinking? She's this underage…" he trailed off as he heard the sound of her sliding door. Knowing that he shouldn't, he went over to the door and peered out. His mouth went dry as his eyes beheld the sight in front of him. "Damn," he breathed before placing his hand over his chest to make sure that his heart didn't burst through his ribs. "It should be illegal for someone her age to look…like that." His coffee brown eyes trailed down the slender indentation of her spine to the curvature of her hips. His palms began to burn. The satin gleamed dully in the sunlight. "I shouldn't." He turned away, shutting his eyes tightly. He wiped his palms on his jeans before clenching them into tight fists. "I know I should tell her not to be out there like that, but I can't because I would look too much. And because I would want to…Dammit! This is insane! I'm insane!" he growled in frustration as he stalked towards the bedroom door and slammed it behind him on his way down to breakfast.

Unknowing the turmoil she had just caused, Isabella finished brushing her hair in the morning light. She went back into the room, dropping the brush onto the vanity top. A bottle of the violet splash was sprayed all over her skin. She pulled her jeans over her bikini-clad hips and tugged on a dark blue scoop neck tank. She didn't put on any makeup save a dab of lip-gloss on her lips and a dusting of blush on her cheeks before leaving her room. She paused outside of Jet's room. "I wonder if he's already downstairs?" She shrugged her shoulders. "If he isn't, I'll just come back up here and knock." She made her way downstairs to the terrace, where they were serving breakfast. She spotted him near the railing near to the beach. "Good morning," she said as she sat down across from him. 

His eyes went to her and he mentally counted to ten before speaking. "Morning, Izzy. Did you sleep well?" 

"I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow," she replied cheerily as she perused the menu before telling the waitress her order. She looked back at him. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I slept fine," he answered, moving his eyes away from her. He was silently cursing the fact that she was the one who had the good night's sleep, while all he had done all night was stare at the ceiling and think of her. 

"I was having the most pleasant dream too, but you know how you always wake up in the middle of it," she sighed as she took a sip of her orange juice before continuing, "And you never get to finish it?"

Jet didn't reply, but nodded his head absently. He wanted to know and he didn't want to know. 

A smile quirked a corner of Isabella's lips when she thought of the dream. "And it was definitely the kind I wanted to find out the rest. And it was really good up to that point." Her eyes went to his face. He looked like he was deep in thought. "Jet?" she prodded as she touched her flip flopped foot to his leg.

He nearly jumped in his chair when he felt her foot brush against his leg. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. Just stuff."

"It certainly doesn't look like nothing."

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it, Izzy."

"Not going to share?"

His eyes went wide as they met hers. The blue gray orbs were gazing at him steadily. "N…n…no…it's just not that important," he stammered. _"It is important. I want to know how come you affect me the way you do? How come I can't seem to think straight in your presence? And why I want you so badly? Why I'm so in love with you?" _"I was just thinking about tonight, that's all."

She broke out into a dazzling smile. "Is that all? Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be. I know you'll be wonderful. I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you could do this."  
  


Jet was struck by her smile. It made him smile back. "I'm glad you think so."

She laughed a bit, as her breakfast of Belgian waffles was set in front of her. "I have a lot of confidence in you, Jet."

Jet could see the honesty and the adoration in her eyes. _"That's why. That's why I'm in love with her. She's so fresh and alive. Something that many girls seem to lack. She hasn't been spoiled by what goes on around her. I know I should tell her, but how? How am I going to tell her? I don't know how." _

Isabella could also see the feeling in his eyes. It wasn't often that he let down his guard long enough to see what he felt inside. She glanced away and smiled to herself as she took a bite of her waffle. _"Somehow I'm going to get you to admit how you feel about me, Chang Jet. And tonight's the night I'm going to find that out." _

_A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated, but school has been crazy and I have just been so darn tired that I can barely stay up to type. But I'm on Spring Break and I will have a lot of time to write and update. So stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!_


	8. The Dance

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 8 

**__**

Isabella dabbed a hint of violet on her pulse points when there was a knock at the door. She was dressed in her finery except for her shoes. She looked through the tiny porthole and than opened the door. It was three porters. Two were holding huge bouquets of flowers. "Yes?"  
  


"Deliveries for Miss Isabella Barton," the first porter said. 

"That's me," she said as she let them in. The third porter carried a small box. It was set on the vanity top next to the two sprays of roses, one, pure white, the other, the palest shade of pink. "Thank you," she said as she tipped them. The porters tipped their hats towards her as they left the room. As soon as she closed the door behind them, she scurried over on stocking feet and hunted for the cards. She pulled out the card from the white roses and slit it open with her nail. A smile graced her lips. "Good luck tonight. Love, Mom, Dad, Miles, Cristal, Donavon, and Carin." She leaned back and looked at the roses. "Gorgeous." She pulled out the card from the pale pink ones. Her lips parted on a soundless gasp. "To a beautiful young woman with a smile to light up the night sky. Jet." Her fingers touched the petals reverently before she opened the box. Inside was a delicate corsage of pink roses. She knew that it came from him as well. "He shouldn't have," she breathed as she lifted it out. There was another knock on her door. "Wait a sec." She hurriedly walked over to the door and opened it. It was Jet. 

In less than a second, his mouth fell open with surprise. "You look…Well, I can't think of any words to describe the way you look, Izzy."

She flushed from the obvious compliment. "I think that's one of the nicest things a guy has ever said to me. Thank you for the flowers."

It was his turn to blush. "You deserved them. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Dancing with me is what's nice," Isabella said as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I couldn't have found a better partner."

Jet could only stare at her. The beading on the dress sparkled intermittently and the small aquamarine pendant around her neck glittered. She looked gorgeous. "Do you want me to put this on for you?" he asked as he took the corsage from her hands. 

"Yes, please." She held out her wrist as he slipped it on. She held it up to her nose and sniffed the light fragrance the roses emitted. Her eyes rose to his once again. "I can't thank you enough for the flowers, Jet. To tell you the truth, this is the first time a guy has bought me flowers."

"No one's ever bought you flowers before?"  
  


"No. I've gotten flowers from my family, but no guy has ever bought me flowers before."

"Than I'm lucky, I'm the first."

"Which makes me very glad," Isabella said as she smiled at him. She turned on her heel and slipped on the silvery heels to complete her outfit. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," Jet replied as his eyes wandered over the exposed skin of her back. 

She picked up a silvery shawl that her mother had bought in Brazil. It went well with her dress. She draped it over her arms and her back. "Now, I'm ready." 

He held out his arm for her. "Miss Barton, may I escort you downstairs?"

A laugh bubbled from her lips as she picked up the beaded purse that matched. She slipped her hand through his proffered arm. "Yes, you may."

Jet couldn't help but rest his other hand possessively over hers as they left the room. _"Tonight this girl is mine. I have one of the most beautiful women in the world on my arm."_  
  


A tingling sensation ran across her skin from his touch. Isabella smiled inwardly. _"His touch never felt like this before. I like it very, very much."_

******************************************************************************

Trowa tapped his program on his knee as he waited for Isabella and Jet to perform. The whole time he had been thinking of the thousands of things Jet could be thinking about his daughter. His angel. "I shouldn't have let him come alone with her. There's just too much temptation there. What was I thinking?" he muttered. 

Middi rolled her eyes. "Trowa, Isabella is a big girl. She can take care of herself and Jet is clearly smitten with her. He won't do anything he's not supposed to."

"That's a likely story," Miles snorted from his seat next to his mother. Cristal sat on his other side. They had been the only others able to come and watch. 

Cristal rolled her eyes. "You're too overprotective."  
  


"This is my baby sister we're talking about with some twenty year old guy…"

"Who happens to be one of the most honorable guys I've met," Cristal sighed. She shook her head. "I swear out of all the guys I've met, Chang Jet seems the best suited for your sister."

Miles crossed his arms. "You know what I was thinking at his age?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's not you by a long shot."

He scowled. 

Middi placed her hand on her son's arm. "I want the both of you," she said as she also placed a hand on her husband's arm, "to calm down. Jet is a good boy. You have to let Isabella go some time. She has to receive love from a guy other than her brothers and father."

Trowa growled in response. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one said you had to," she said softly as she leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "You just have to accept it."

Miles frowned and slunk down in his seat. "Doesn't mean I have to like it either."

Cristal slipped her arm though his. "You don't have to like it, Miles. But like your mother said, you have to accept it. Isabella is not a little girl anymore. She's a very responsible, very capable young woman."

He let out a derisive snort. "He hurts her, I'll kill him."

Twin sighs escaped Cristal's and Middi's lips as Miles' remark. 

******************************************************************************

Jet and Isabella stood patiently in the wings. They were up next. They were the last couple to dance making it all the more nerve wracking for him. He twisted his fingers together until he felt her cool dry hand come up and cover his. He looked at her with wide eyes. 

Isabella smiled gently. "Calm down, Jet. Don't get so nervous. You'll do fine." She continued to rub her hand over his. 

"You're not nervous?"

"A little, but I've done stuff like this before. I've learned how to control it."

He gave her a wry smile. "You don't even look nervous."

She shook her head. "When you perform in front of people as much as I have, you tend not to look that way. You'll do fine. Trust me."

Jet looked deep into the blue gray orbs in front of him. "I trust you."

"Good, because we're on."  
  


He paled slightly. 

She smiled again and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I have faith in you," she whispered.

Jet grinned back. He felt her confidence in him. He followed her out onto the darkened stage and took his place. He would start off facing the audience, while she would face away from it. He heard their names announced and the title of the song they were doing. He felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder. _"This is it." _

Isabella took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She loved performing and this time she was doing it with the guy that she loved. Her hand squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. _"We can do this. We can win this." _

The music started. The spotlight hit them, illuminating them on the stage. 

He let the music take him like she had taught him. He gazed into her eyes as she faced him. A smile lit his face when she threw him a quick wink. _"We can win this." _

Her smile didn't leave her face. She could feel the confidence in him now in the way that his hands moved and felt on her. 

Jet knew that the song was winding down. The last move. He could sense that the crowd, especially the men in the audience was being captivated by the way she moved. Hell, it was captivating him. It had for months. 

Isabella did each step perfectly. The Latin beat was in her blood. She was meant to dance like this. She was aware of the eyes on her. She was aware of the way his eyes were on her. She knew that the song was almost over. She loved their ending. It made him blush when they did it.

The strains of the music were dying away, just leaving the voice singing. His hand still grasped hers as she pulled away from him and he pulled her back into his arms, crossing them over her before she pulled away again. Than with a sudden jerk he pulled her back into his arms. His arm went around her waist, taking her feet off of the floor. His other hand held her bent leg as it came to rest high on his hip. There was the feel of her one arm going behind his neck and her other hand coming to rest on his cheek. The action caused their faces to be scant inches apart.

Her heart pounded in her ears. She could feel the heat of his hands pressing against her back and under her knee. They didn't move. She didn't want to move since she could feel his breath against her lips. She blinked her eyes as they stared into his. 

A roar went up from the audience at the finale.

******************************************************************************

Cristal and Miles stood up and started clapping wildly like the rest of the audience. "Go Is and Jet!" she yelled. 

Miles couldn't help but smile. His sister knew how to capture an audience. 

Trowa put down the recorder and started clapping. He leaned over and kissed his wife. 

 Middi smiled against his mouth as they both stood, clapping for their daughter. 

******************************************************************************

Jet let go of her and put her feet back on the ground. She spun out, his hand still holding hers. He bowed and she curtsied. He let go of her hand and gestured towards her once again, making the crowd go crazy. 

Isabella beamed as the audience and curtsied once again and in return, gestured towards Jet. 

They walked off of the stage, hand in hand. As soon as they reached the staging area, she threw her arms around his neck and he swung her around. "We did it, Izzy. We did it!"  
  


She laughed loudly. "I know! I know!" 

Jet put her down and gazed into her eyes. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did. I don't think I've ever heard that much applause before."

Isabella couldn't stop laughing. "You were wonderful, just like I knew you would be."

He grinned and bent down, pressing a kiss on her cheek. 

Shocked at his action, her lips parted in surprise. 

His eyes got drawn to her lips and back up to her eyes. They were sparkling merrily. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait until the judges announce the winners. Like last night at the rehearsal. They'll call out all twenty-five couples onto the stage. From there, they'll announce the three winners. Third, second, and than first."

He tucked her hand through his as they walked back towards the curtains, where all the other dancers were waiting. He looked down at her as she stood beside him as they waited for their names to be called back out onto the stage. _"She looks so happy. If this was all it took to make her happy, I would dance with her any chance I got." _

She smiled again as their names were announced and they walked back out onto the stage. She stood in front of him, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Her hand rose and covered his as they waited. 

Jet felt her tense a little. He knew this was important to her. He knew how much she wanted to win. He threaded his fingers through hers on her one shoulder and squeezed them reassuringly. "Don't worry," he whispered close to her ear. 

Isabella relaxed at his words. She turned her head slightly to look at him. "Thank you," she whispered back. 

Third place was announced, second place, and now it was time for first.   
  


"With so many superb performances, it was very hard to chose a first place winner. And with much deliberation we have chosen…  
  


The crowd tensed. 

Middi's hand tightened on Trowa's as they waited. 

Trowa's hand tightened on his wife's. 

Cristal and Miles held their breath. 

"…Chang Jet and Isabella Barton…"  
  


The audience let out raucous applause. 

Miles let out a wolf whistle. 

Cristal yelled their names. 

Trowa and Middi relaxed their postures and smiled like proud parents. 

Isabella thought she was going to faint. She swayed slightly on her feet, only to feel Jet's hand come to rest on the small of her back to steady her. They both stepped forwards and walked towards the center of the stage to receive the crystal award. _"We did it!"_

Jet kept his hand on the small of her back as they crossed the stage. He was feeling a little lightheaded as well. He could see her dazzling smile as she accepted the award. He shook hands with the judge and took her hand once again. And to the delight of the audience, he pressed another kiss on her cheek. "This was all you."

A warm feeling spread through her at his words and his touch. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him again. They bowed to the audience and walked off of the stage. She put her arms around him as soon as they reached the curtains. "I couldn't have done this without you."_ "This is the night I'm going to tell him how I feel. That would be the icing on the cake."_

He held onto her tightly as others passed them on their way off the stage. The feeling of joy was overwhelming and being able to share it with her, made the entire experience memorable. _"Now if I can only tell her how I feel, than tonight would be nothing but perfect."_

_A/N: Almost there! I know I'm keeping you all in suspense, but patience is a virtue! 'Til next time! XOXO!!_


	9. Coming Clean

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 9 

**__**

Isabella flopped across her bed. She had so much adrenaline pumping through her. Jet and her had a celebratory toast with her parents and her brother and future sister in law. She was still buzzing and she just couldn't calm herself down. She was all ready for bed, but she didn't want to sleep yet. She knocked on the connecting door to his room. "Jet?"

Jet lifted his head from his pillow. He had been debating if he should tell her now, when he knew that she would be wearing that outfit of hers. He had also just ordered a triple supreme chocolate brownie sundae.  He swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned against the door. "Yes, Izzy?"

"Could you meet me outside on the balcony?" 

He hesitated. "Sure." He picked up his bowl again and went outside. He sat down on the huge chaise, waiting for her to appear. 

She smiled as she came and sat down next to him. "I can't sleep just yet. I'm too…"

Jet removed his eyes from her figure, but couldn't help but smile at her words. "I know. I feel the same way. I can't sleep either. I ordered I sundae instead."

"What kind?" Isabella asked as she looked at it.

"Triple supreme chocolate brownie sundae."

"It looks yummy. Could I try some?"

He looked at her with surprise. "You've never had this before?"

She shook her head. "No, I usually prefer vanilla type sundaes."

The spoon dug into the luscious dessert. He held it up to her. "Here you go."

Isabella grasped his wrist and leaned forwards, taking the chocolate dessert into her mouth. She closed her eyes. "Mmm… that was really good."

All he could do was stare at her mouth. It caused him to mentally slap himself again. _"I've been doing that a lot lately. It has to stop before I drive myself to the brink of insanity." _ He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I take it that you like it."

She nodded her head. "Very much. Could I have another bite?"

He handed her the spoon. "Knock yourself out, just leave some for me."

"You're a sweetheart."  
  


Jet rolled his eyes and handed her the bowl. He watched her out of the corner of his eye with supreme fascination each time she licked the spoon. _"Damn, does she have to do that?" _

Isabella looked out of the corner of her eye and found him looking at her. A small smile tilted up the corner of her mouth. "Yes?"

A flush spread across his face. "Nothing." He looked down at the bowl. "You going to give that back?"

"Maybe."  
  


"Izzy…"

"I said maybe."

"Than how come I don't trust you?"

"Because I'm still holding the bowl and the spoon."

"Can I have it back?"

A smirk crossed her lips. "How much does this mean to you?"

Jet frowned. "A lot. Don't make me take it from you."

She pouted prettily. "You wouldn't."

"Try me. When it comes to chocolate, I'm dead serious."

Isabella sighed and handed him back the bowl, but still had the spoon. She licked the remnants of brownie and chocolate off of it. 

Jet's eyes tried not to follow what she was doing. "Spoon?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Here," she sighed again and handed him the spoon. She leaned back on the cushions and stared out across the moonlit water. "It's a beautiful night."

He raised his eyes from his sundae. "It is."

Isabella looked back at the bowl. There was only a little left. "Could I finish it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Izzy."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

He wished he hadn't looked at her this time. Her eyes were wide and her lips were pouting again. She was leaning forwards against his arm. He could feel the warmth radiating off her skin. "No." He took two bites of the sundae, only leaving a little left. He held it up in front of him and looked back at her. "Do you want it that badly?"

Isabella nodded her head. "Yes."

A reluctant sigh escaped his lips. "You can have the last bite."

"Oh thank you, thank you." She grasped his wrist in her hand again and closed her eyes as she took the last bit from the spoon. "That was so good."

_"I really wish she wouldn't do that. It makes it even harder not to think about…" _He shoved the thought away before he got a mental image of it. He looked up at her and wished he hadn't. They were too close. 

Isabella blinked her eyes once as she stared into the deep coffee eyes in front of her. She could feel the heat of his skin. _"Come on, what the hell are you waiting for! Kiss me!"_

The temptation was killing him. He could act on it or go insane. _"Kiss her, you dope! What the hell are you waiting for! You know you want to and she's right there! She's expecting it!" _ He tried to block out what his mind was screaming at him, but his body was already acting before he could squash the impulse. He leaned forwards. His nose brushed against hers. 

Her breath caught in her throat as soon as their noses touched. Her eyes slid closed as his breath brushed against her lips. She involuntarily ran her tongue across her bottom lip. 

Jet's eyes caught her action and hesitated. 

She peeked one eye open. _"That's it. I'm taking this over."_ She placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips against his."

For a moment, he was startled. His eyes remained open for a split second before closing. _"Her lips are so…" _He set the bowl down on table in front of them. The touch was electrifying. He slowly slid his hands around her waist, drawing her closer. 

_"Finally. And he's not pulling away." _Her hands curled around the back of his neck. Her heart was pounding in her ears as his lips moved softly against hers. 

_"Am I crazy or what? This feels so good and I don't want to stop. I could go on kissing her forever." _ His fingers traced the outline of her spine through her shirt. Letting his hormones have some control, he pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips. 

Isabella parted her lips eagerly, pressing her tongue against his. A pleased whimper vibrated in her throat. 

The sound reached his ears. His arms pulled her tighter until she was pressed completely against him. The feel of her tongue sliding over his, made his blood roar in his veins. His one hand traveled up her back and encountered her smooth skin. He indulged himself in tracing circles on her flesh. _"This is exactly what I thought her skin would feel like."_

She couldn't get enough. Each touch of his fingers against her skin was setting off shockwaves of pure sensation through her. She slid her hands from around his neck, down to his arms before they traveled under the sleeves of his shirt to his shoulders. 

Stunned by her action, he pulled his mouth away from hers. His breathing was harsh and loud. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. They had that dazed look in them. "Izzy?"

Isabella blinked a few times. His face was just inches away from hers. "Jet?" She didn't remove her hands from his arms. 

"What are you…" He trailed off, swallowing hard. 

"I'm touching you…" She wetted her lips again. "I want to…touch you. I want you…to…"

Jet wasn't sure what was happening. It was becoming a rush. "What do you…"

"I want you to take your shirt off."

He was struck by her request. He stared at her, but the feel of her hands and the way that she looked was making in near impossible for him to think coherently. Warning bells were sounding in his brain, but they sounded so far away and so out of place. He released his hold on her and tugged his shirt over his head. 

Isabella didn't think he would do it, but he did and the acres of bronzed skin were now in sight. She didn't say anything, but reached out her hand and touched it lightly to the center of his chest._ "He feels so incredibly hot." _Her eyes rose to his as she placed her other hand next to her other one and with deliberateness, she ran them over him. 

Jet's breath caught in his throat. There was a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. It was a look that he didn't think angels could get. It was desire. Chills ran down his back. Her touch felt so innocent and yet, it wasn't. He let his eyes wander over her. He wanted to touch the skin above the lacey neckline of her tank. He felt her hands glide over his stomach. It was getting to be too much. His arms snaked around her waist and hauled her against him, crushing his mouth against hers. 

Blue gray eyes flew open, but gradually closed. Her arms twined themselves around his neck. The feel of his tongue driving into her mouth was setting off primitive sensations throughout her body. 

His fingers found their way into her hair, threading through the thick platinum blond strands and twisting them about his fingers. _"She tastes like the chocolate, but so much sweeter." _

Isabella could feel her heart threaten to burst though her ribs. She pressed herself against him even more until she could feel his heart pounding against hers. 

A growl was emitted from his throat as her cloth-covered breasts came into contact with his bare chest. 

Tingles ran down her back when she heard him. 

Jet left her mouth and trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear. He nipped it lightly. 

A chord of heat speared through her. Her fingers dug into his neck. _"Oh wow."_

His mouth slid down her neck. All he was thinking was how good she tasted and all the times he had fantasized about doing this. 

_"His mouth is so hot. It feels like its burning my skin." _She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access. 

A hand found its way under the back of her tank. _"Her skin feels just like warm satin." _ His fingertips delicately traced her vertebra as his open mouth slid down the side of her neck now, sucking softly. 

Each time the suction was applied, tremors raced through her. It was at the base of her neck now. Her legs slid restlessly over his lap. 

He growled again at the touch making him apply more suction to the curve her neck. 

Isabella gasped at the increased suction. 

Jet moved his lips from that spot and worked his way across to the base of her throat. Her pulse fluttered against his lips. He pulled her onto his lap and leaned her against his arm. 

Her head fell back as his tongue pressed against her. _"I never want this feeling to end."_

His hand ran down her arm to rest on her waist. His mouth dared to trek lower. The warning alarms were blaring loudly in his ears now.

A shiver ran through her as she felt his rapid breath coming down her cleavage. Her breasts tightened in response. "…Oh, Jet…"

The sound of his name popped him out of his hormonal trance. He suddenly realized what he was doing and what he was about to do when he opened his eyes and was level with her cleavage. _"What the hell are you doing? Her father and brother are in rooms down the hall!" _He leaned up and looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from being kissed. 

Isabella opened her eyes and looked up at him. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

He clenched his eyes shut. "This is wrong. What I was doing and about do is wrong." He gently pushed her off his lap until she was sitting back on the cushions. "I can't." He stood up and braced his hands on the railing. The Mediterranean breeze did little to cool his ardor. He raked a hand through his hair. "I won't do this. I can't do this to myself. I can't…"

Her frown turned into a scowl. "You can't what? Kiss a seventeen-year-old girl because she's too pure and innocent. Stop putting me on a pedestal. I don't like it! Don't treat me like a little girl when I'm not!"  
  


Jet turned to face her. He had never seen her look angry before. Her eyes had darkened like storm clouds over the mountains and her mouth was set in a tight thin line. "Izzy…"  
  


"Don't you, Izzy me, Chang Jet! Do I look like a little girl to you! Do I?"  
  


He stared at her with her eyes flashing and her hands fisted at her sides. "No, you don't, but you're seventeen and I'm…"  
  


"You're twenty! So what! I don't know why you have such a hang up over our age difference! I'm no different than any other woman! Why can't you see that! Why can't any of you men see that?" she snapped furiously. 

"Because it's hard not to, that's why!" he snapped back. "You're the youngest of us all! Every one of us have watched you grow up and maybe treating and believing you to be that little girl has made sure that none of us ever laid a hand on you!"

"Mira is only a year older than me! Why don't you guys treat her the same way?"

"Because she's different than you. You have that air of purity around you, she doesn't. That's what makes us treat you differently than her. It's not wholly because of you age, Isabella."

"Do I still look like that little girl, Jet? You couldn't kiss me like that unless you saw me as something else," she said in a quieter tone.

He was at a loss for words. He scraped his teeth over his lips. He could still taste her there. His eyes traveled over her moonstruck hair to her angelic face, down his eyes went to the body that clearly to a woman, not the little girl he had tried so hard to convince himself that she was. He raised his eyes back to hers. "No. You're most defiantly not that little girl. And you're right; I couldn't kiss you like that and still think it. I wanted you to be through. It kept my hands off of you when all I've wanted to do for the past month is have them all over you." 

Isabella's lips parted on an intake of breath. 

"Every time I looked at you, I wanted to kiss you, but I always told myself no. I felt so confused. I had always told myself that any of the girls that I grew up with were off limits no matter what. But you…you did something to me. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't get you out of my mind since David and Kellie's wedding."

A smile began to tug at the corners of her lips. "You couldn't stop thinking about me?"

"No, I couldn't." A slight smile of his own began to tug at the corners of his mouth. "I was thinking of telling you after you sang that night, but then that whole mess that Ver's in got in, the way and your brothers and you father started watching me like a hawk."

"It's understandable. Every one of you with an unmarried sister started watching unrelated members with such suspicion. And no father wants an pregnant daughter out of wedlock." Isabella stood up and leaned against the railing next to him. "I feel bad for Veronica. And Vaughn being so smitten with her…"

"Vaughn's always been smitten with her even when he was going around flirting with Randy and having his hands all over her. I feel bad for Ver too. She doesn't need this."

"Is that what stopped you from telling me than?"

"Yes. I wanted to believe that it was a sign that I wasn't supposed to tell you and that I wasn't supposed to have the chance to tell you what I was feeling. It was supposed to be wrong."

"And now?"

Jet turned and looked into her eyes. "Part of me wants it to be wrong, but I know it's right. Kissing you wasn't wrong."

Isabella gazed at him steadily. "So, what do you feel for me? Besides that healthy dose of lust?"

He flushed. "I…well…I think…I think I'm in love with you…No, I am in love with you."

A full smile creased her lips. "You're in love with me?"

Jet couldn't believe how much better he felt. The weight of not saying anything was lifted from around his neck. "Yes, I'm in love with you." He smiled back at her. "So, how do you feel about me? Besides a healthy dose of lust?"

"That I'm in love with you."

Her quietly spoken words made his smile grow even broader. His had slid over hers on the railing. "You're in love with me."

"I've been for a very long time," she admitted as her fingers threaded through his. 

He laughed as he looked down at her. "So now what?"

"You could kiss me again."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"Nope," she laughed as his arms slipped around her and their lips melded in a long kiss. 

_A/N: Happy? Now, how will Trowa and Miles take to all of this? Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!_

**__**


	10. REACTION! Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 10 

**__**

Jet peeked one eye open and glanced down. He couldn't help but smile and hold her a little tighter. Her hair was tickling his neck, but he didn't mind too much. He pressed a kiss on top of her hair before lying his head back down again. He glanced towards the sun that was drifting over the horizon. "I don't have to get up for a while yet. Best just to let her sleep." He closed his eyes once again. 

Isabella cuddled closer to him as he shifted slightly. "Don't move so much."

A sleepy grin crossed his lips. "Sorry."

She let out a yawn. "That's ok." She pressed her face against the crook of his shoulder before peacefully settling down again. She smiled contentedly. She was right where she wanted to be.

Jet pulled the blanket up over her back a little. "Warmer?"

"Uh-huh…" she mumbled as her hands curled in the fabric of his shirt. "Sleep now."

"All right. Sleep now." He pressed another kiss on her hair before finally going back to sleep.

******************************************************************************

Middi fastened her watch on her wrist as she walked down the hall towards her daughter's room. She knocked once. "Is?" She waited a few minutes before knocking again. "Isabella? It's your mother." There was still no answer. "Good thing she gave me the spare key for her room," she sighed as she reached into the pocket of her black linen sundress. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Looking around, she found that the bed was empty, rumpled, but not slept in. "That's strange." Her eyes went to the connecting door. She shook her head. "No, he wouldn't have it in him, would he? Or would she?" She found the doors to be unlocked from both sides. She pushed it open and peered around the frame. No one was in there either. "This is very strange," she commented again. She walked back into her daughter's room, this time; her eyes caught the partially open sliding door. She pushed it open and looked around outside. Her eyes fell on the chaise. Her mouth rounded into a small O before it became a soft smile. "How sweet," she said as she observed the sleeping couple. 

"Middi, where are you?" Trowa called as he walked into the room.

She froze at the sound of his voice. She quickly turned on her heel and went back inside, shutting the door firmly behind her. She pasted a smile on her face. "Were you looking for me?"

He nodded his head. "I wanted to go down and get some breakfast." He looked around. "Where's Isabella?"

"I don't know. She's not in here." Middi tucked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "Maybe she went down to breakfast already with Jet."

"Why Jet?" Trowa's brows drew in over his emerald eyes. He stared at his wife. 

_"Damn! Shouldn't have said his name!" _"No reason," she replied loftily. 

A slight frown creased his lips before smoothing out into a firm line. "You're not telling me something."

"You really think I would do that, Trowa."

"Yes."

It was Middi's turn to frown. "I'm not hiding a thing. Let's just go down to breakfast. Isabella is more then likely to be down there."

"Why were you out on the balcony, Middi?" Trowa arched a brow at her. 

"No reason."

"Middi."

"Trowa."

"Now I know you're hiding something. You're doing that thing." _"That's the fourth time she's done that."_

She gave him a startled look. "What thing?"

"That tucking thing you do with your hair. You always do that when you're not telling me something." He walked over to her and scrutinized her carefully. 

"You're too suspicious."

"I have every right to be. Why are you standing like a guard in front of that door?"

Middi let out an exasperated breath. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Liar," he whispered as he bent down and looked her directly in the eyes. 

She stared back. "The staring thing you do doesn't work on me like it does the kids."

"I can read your eyes."

She looked back, unflinchingly. "You won't find a thing."

"I know you, Middi. Once a spy, always a spy."

Another frown creased her lips. "And what's that supposed to man?"

"You're trying to shut me out. It's not working." He leaned up and touched her cheek with his fingers. "I know you, querida." 

The quietly spoken endearment made her blue gray eyes spring to his. She didn't reply. 

Trowa continued to brush her cheek with his fingers. "What's out on the balcony?"  
  


"Nothing."

"I will find out one way or the other."

"There's nothing out there."

"And that's what I'm going to see, when I walk past you," he said as he stepped around her. 

Middi threw her arms around his shoulders, despite the fact she was so much shorter than he was. "Trowa."

"Let go, Middi." Trowa pulled her along with him. 

"No! Trowa!" She pushed her way in front of him. She pressed her back against the door. 

"Now I know you're hiding something. You've lost your touch." He put his hands on her shoulders and gently, but firmly moved her out of the way. He pushed open the door and his eyes immediately went to the chaise. 

Middi walked around her motionless husband and stood between him and the chaise. "I was trying to save you," she remarked at his expression. 

"Trying to save me or that boy?"

"More him than you."  
  


"You were protecting him from me? He's sleeping with our daughter!" 

"Trowa, your doing that "Duo" act."

"He's sleeping with our seventeen year old daughter!" For the first time, Trowa was losing his normally unshakeable reserve. 

"They're only sleeping." Middi rolled her eyes. 

"Who's only sleeping?" Miles asked as he came out. His eyes fell on his sister and Jet. His mouth fell open in shock.

Cristal, who had been following him, also glanced in the direction of the chaise. A smile lit her face. "That is so sweet."

Miles shot her a dirty look. 

Middi sighed and let her head fall into her hands. "Barton men." She looked at Cristal. "Don't bother to do anything, dear. He'll start to freak out like his father does in a second."

"Jet…Is…My sister…is…I'm going to…"

"…Wait your turn, son…"

"…Dad…"

"…I'm going to…"  
  


"…Trowa, you will not do a…"

"…But dad…"

"…Thing, Miles. Just calm down and…"

"…Miles, wait your turn. I have…"  
  


"…Breathe. Trowa, your face is turning…"

"…First dibs on him, dad…"

"…Bright red like Duo's. It's not…"

"…Good for you…Miles!"

"Trowa!"

Jet woke up to the sound of arguing. "What the hell?" he mumbled as he blinked a few times. Once his vision was cleared, he paled. "Oh shit!" He saw two pairs of emerald green eyes shoot to him. 

"Jet, don't move like that," Isabella muttered sleepily. 

"I think me moving is the least of your worries." He swallowed, hard.

"What do you mean?" She pushed some of her hair away from her face as she leaned up to look at him. 

"Behind you."

"What?"

"Just look, Izzy."

She turned her head and her eyes fell on her parents and her brother and his fiancée. "Oh crap." 

_A/N: Raise hands if you want to strangle! I know you want to! Stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO!!_


	11. REACTION! Part 2, Finally!

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Innocent Angel, Part 11 

**__**

Isabella flinched under her father's emerald gaze before she pushed herself off of Jet, but her fear soon faded. She stood and faced her father and her brother, who both looked like they could kill. Her chin went up several notches. "You're not allowed to kill him."

Jet stood up as well. He stepped in front of Isabella. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have."

"Got that right," Miles growled, his eyes narrowing. 

Trowa's mouth twitched ominously. 

Jet looked back at Trowa. He could see where Isabella got that angry look. The mouth was drawn into a tight thin line and the eyes were flickering with a dangerous inner fire. He didn't say anything, but held his head up. 

Isabella snorted exasperatedly and she pushed him behind her. "Neither of you will do a thing. I won't let you. He's my choice. I'm not a little girl to be protected." Her eyes narrowed as well. She glanced back at Jet. "I can handle this."

"You're my seventeen year old daughter," Trowa bit out. 

"Trowa," Middi sighed, annoyed. 

She went unheeded by her husband, who was contemplating several ways he could kill the young man in front of him. "You were supposed to keep your hands off of her."

"He has been for the past month," Isabella replied, in a clipped tone. 

If anything, Trowa's eyes narrowed even more. "Watch your tone. And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…" Isabella started to say.

 Jet cleared his throat as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "It means I've been falling for her this entire month without anyone's knowledge. I thought it was wrong, but at the same time, I couldn't deny that I was beginning to feel something more than just brotherly affection for her." 

"What!" That came from Miles. 

Cristal rolled her eyes. "You didn't see it?"

Miles shot his fiancée another dirty look. 

"Then don't act so surprised." Cristal shook her head at him. 

Trowa shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and rolled back on his heels. He was unaccountably furious. "You mean you've been chasing after my daughter for the past month?"

"I never chased her. I knew it was wrong and I was fighting it. I know how old she is." Jet stood, unflinching under the harsh gaze of the father in front of him. His eyes went to Miles, who looked just as mad as his father. His mouth quirked up slightly. "I guess I should be glad this is only two on one instead of three on one."  
  


Middi and Cristal caught his meaning and their own lips quirked, somewhat amused by his light tone. 

"Dad, I love you very much, but I'm not so little anymore. I know all you want to do is protect me, but I love him." Isabella reached for Jet's hand and grasped it tightly. 

Jet glanced down at her and smiled. 

Trowa's mouth twitched again. His eyes went to the way their fingers were threaded together, before honing back in on his daughter. "I know you're not so little anymore, but you're the youngest and he's…"

"I don't care how old he is. I love him no matter what. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind and if you even still think about hurting him, I'll never forgive you." Isabella stuck her chin out in defiance.

Trowa stared at her. She had become more like Middi than he had realized. She had that inbred stubbornness. It was in the way that her chin was tilted, but he knew that the way her mouth had tightened and the way her eyes were glittering, she was him. "You think I would hurt him, pequena?" 

Her mouth twitched. "Yes. You have that look, dad. Duo had that look when he wanted to throttle Miles."

Miles flinched. He remembered that look. He looked over at his mother. "Do I have that look too?"

Middi nodded her head. "Yes. You do, Miles."

Trowa looked over her shoulder at Jet. He could see Wufei in the boy's eyes. They had that proud look in them even when he knew he was wrong. "Come here, Chang Jet."

"What are you doing?" Middi questioned her husband. 

"Something every protective father would do," he replied as his eyes swung towards her and than back to Jet. 

Jet let his hand slide from Isabella's. He gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry." He pressed a kiss on her temple before walking towards her father. He stood in front of the taller man, not looking away. 

Trowa looked down at him, assessing him briefly. "Can I trust you to take care of her?" His tone was quiet, so only Jet could hear him.  
  


"You have my word that I'll take very good care of her."

"How much do you love her?"

"Very much." 

"Good," Trowa said, but leaned closer to the boy's face, "But if you hurt her, I promise what your father, Duo, and Heero, did to the boys that dated their daughters seem like nothing. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch for. And if you lay a hand on her before I see a ring on her finger, I'll kill you."

Jet paled, but nodded his head. "I understand."

A slight smile crossed Trowa' lips. "Now that's all settled. Breakfast seems like a good idea." He looked over at Miles. "You have anything to add?"

Miles looked Jet up and down. "One more thing to add to my dad's. You even think of doing anything you shouldn't with her, I'll make you very sorry. And don't even think I wouldn't know what you're thinking because I know all the looks, hell; I even invented some of them. So don't even try it, Chang." 

Jet nodded again, wordlessly. 

Isabella sighed and walked forwards. "Will you two stop threatening him now and go away? We'll meet you at breakfast in fifteen minutes."

"About time, I'm starving," Cristal sighed. She grabbed onto Miles' hand. "Come on, "oh protective one" and let's leave the two sweethearts alone. You've scared enough for one day." She pulled him from the balcony. 

Middi looked at Trowa. "Are you ready to leave yet?" She glanced at her daughter and Jet. "You two make a lovely couple. I think your father will be very relived that you'll come home in one piece." 

"I'm glad too, believe me," Jet said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Middi chuckled at his gesture and response. She looked back at her husband. "Can we go now?"

Trowa cast a look at Jet. "Don't you think you should get ready?"

"Dad…"

"Trowa…"

"Isabella, I think you've stood out here long enough in…that." Trowa nodded at her attire and nodded towards her room. 

She sighed, exasperated. "Oh all right. If it'll make you happy." She looked at Jet and smiled. "I'll see you in a little bit." She went back to her room, followed by her mother. 

"Are you coming, Trowa?" Middi called as she propped her hands on her hips

"I'm coming." He gave Jet another assessing look. "I don't think I have to say more, do I? I've made myself perfectly clear and if you do all that you've promised, you won't have a complaint from her brothers nor I…But break any, you'll know what will happen." 

"I do."

"All right than. See you at breakfast." Trowa clapped a hand on Jet's shoulder before going back into his daughter's room, shutting the door behind him. He smiled enigmatically at his wife and daughter, who were both giving him identical questioning looks. "Let's go down to breakfast, Middi. We'll see you down in a bit, Is." He pressed a kiss on her forehead before taking his wife's arm. "Shall we?"

"All right," Middi answered with a skeptical look. She smiled at her daughter. "Don't be too long." Her and Trowa left the room. She looked up at him as they walked down the hall. "You have that look."

"What look?"

"That crazy, "Duo" like gleam in your eyes when you're satisfied you scared the hell out of that young man."

"I'm supposed to scare. It's a father's job."

"You weren't this way with Carin?"

"I didn't have to worry about her. She didn't attract older men."

A frustrated expression crossed her face. "Some days I think I can't even figure you out."

He turned her towards him in the elevator. "You know me, querida. Very well. Just like I know you." He gave her a smile that he only let her see. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "And you've always had my heart, just like I've had yours."

Middi couldn't help but smile back at him, her irritation at him, evaporating. 

Trowa bent and pressed a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I know, but sometimes you are so infuriating. But I love you too," she said as she kissed him back. 

******************************************************************************

Isabella quickly dressed in a short khaki skirt and a black halter-top. She knocked on the connecting door. "Jet?"

Jet swung the door open from his side. "Yes?"

She grinned up at him. "How do you feel?"

He smiled. "I feel pretty good, considering I got threatened by your father and your brother."

"Don't worry, they're both all bark, but most of the time, they're no bite."

"I'm not to sure of that. Duo, Heero, and my dad tend to carry out some of what they say."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She gave him a sidelong smile. 

"A little girl, just five foot five, protecting me from her brother and father, who are both well over six feet." He rolled his eyes dramatically. 

Isabella threw her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his mouth. "You really hungry for breakfast?"

"No, not really, but I figure, if we don't come down, your dad and your brother will kill me," Jet replied against her mouth. His arms went around her waist. "But indulging a few minutes…kissing you…won't hurt."

"No, it wouldn't," she breathed as he kissed her deeply. When he lifted his mouth from hers, she gave him a dazed smile. "I love you."

He nuzzled her lips again. "I love you too."

"Kiss me again?" Her eyes fluttered open to stare into his. 

He lost himself in her eyes. "I guess I have to. I want to make up for lost time." Then his mouth covered hers for another long deep kiss.

_A/N: All done! Yay! I hope you liked this story! Stay tuned for updates on my other stories! XOXO!!  _


End file.
